Toondonculus Race
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Based on the Ridonculous Race. Twenty-Four teams compete for a cash prize of ten million dollars to go around the world. Who will be the winning team to end up on top and who will be eliminated? Find out on The Toondonculus Race!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP in December. Read & Review!**

* * *

A young man with brown hair, white top, green jacket, blue pants, and brown boots was looking at the camera. "Welcome, I'm Don so we're gonna have to race around the world in order to win the 10 million dollars, 24 teams are gonna be participate in this season, this is the Toondonculus Race.

* * *

 ** _*Theme Song*_**

* * *

"The first twelve teams are on the bus right now, let's meet them," Don said. "Johnny and Anne Maria: The Cute Couple."

"I actually met Johnny during Cartoon Cartoon Island and me and him were made for each other." Anne Maria gushed.

"It was like a sign from Heaven above," Johnny smiled as he put his arm around Anne Maria. "And this is my angel."

Anne Maria giggled. "Oh, you~..."

"Welcome to the show." the host greeted.

"Hey, you're not Chris McLean." Johnny realized.

"No, I'm Don." the host replied.

"Oh, well." Anne Maria shrugged, and the two lovebirds then went over and stood by the white lines.

"Duncan and Abby: The Delinquent Siblings." Don introduced the next contestants.

"Abby and I are tough as nails," Duncan grinned as he came with his favorite sister. "We can handle anything!"

"So I've heard, I knew I could count on you guys." Don smiled to them.

"Not sure if I like this guy or not, but at least he's not Chris." Abby whispered.

"Totally." Duncan nodded in agreement as he left with his sister.

"I have to admit, it's nice to see siblings who don't argue with each other," Don said to the camera. "Next up are Danny and Jenny: The Freaks."

"So, Danny and I have a lot in common," Jenny smiled to her boyfriend. "Especially of what we are."

"Especially when I'm Da-I mean... On a diet..." Danny said before chuckling nervously.

"Just ignore him, Danny..." Jenny glared to Don for calling her and her boyfriend freaks.

"I'll show him later." Danny whispered to her.

Jenny chuckled and walked off with him.

"Maya and Miguel: The Santos Twins." Don introduced.

"So, I'm like a huge fan of Total Drama and my big brother Miguel agreed to go with me to this TV show," Maya beamed. "Who knows? Maybe you can get yourself a girlfriend."

"Maya!" Miguel moaned, blushing bright red.

"Oh, come on, don't you remember the last time I helped you with a girl?" Maya prompted.

"Yeah, but Andy liked that girl, remember and you meddled?" Miguel glared at his twin sister.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Maya chuckled nervously.

"Jo and Justine: The Girlfriends." Don introduced.

"I don't care what people think," Justine giggled. "I'm in love with Jo, she's my true love and also my prince."

"I don't care what people think either." Jo agreed, putting her arm around Justine.

"Hot," Don smirked. "Alright, next is-" he then looked up to see a helicopter coming overhead. "What the!?"

* * *

"You can't make me go like this!" a high-pitched voice yelled.

"Down ya go!" a man's voice called.

Suddenly a familiar little girl was thrown off the helicopter.

"Isn't that Cindy?" Duncan asked in surprise.

"You too, young man!" the man from the helicopter said.

The boy then screamed as he fell with the girl.

"Isn't that Maxwell too?" Abby then asked.

Cindy took out a black wand with white tips and waved the air, zapping the ground.

There was an air mattress that landed in the middle of the ground and Cindy and Maxwell landed safely into it.

" **YOU JUST LOST MY LIKE ON TOONFACE!** " Cindy shook her fist at the flying helicopter.

"Welcome, Kid Couple," Don greeted. "Anyway, now we meet Dash and Kwan: The Jocks."

"Yeah, me and Kwan are gonna dominate those losers!" Dash laughed before looking to Justine and dashing to her. "Hubba Hubba! Hey, there, sweet cheeks."

"Oh, boy, not these guys..." Danny groaned.

Cindy was shuffling a deck of cards.

"Should we stop them?" Maxwell whispered.

"Hang on, I wanna try this out..." Cindy walked over to the jocks. "Excuse me..."

Dash and Kwan glared at her.

"A moment of your time... Please, pick a card..." Cindy showed her deck to them.

Dash scoffed, picking one of the cards and showed it to his friend. "Remember this, Kwan."

"Put it back." Cindy smirked.

Dash put the card back, then yelled out as a pink possum was now biting on his fingertips.

"Is _that_ your card?" Cindy grinned evilly.

"No, it's not his card!" Kwan cried. "It's not his card!"

Dash ran around as the possum bit his hand.

* * *

"Anyway, give it up for our eighth team, Eddy and Double D: The Scammers." Don introduced.

"Me and Double D go way back," Eddy smiled. "We've been friends ever since we were babies."

"Toddlers..." Double D corrected. "You've known Ed since you were a baby."

"Don't ruin the moment!" Eddy scolded him. "Hey, Don, my man, where are the chicks?" he then saw Justine. "Whoa! Hello, there."

Jo stood in front of Justine, folding her arms.

"Oh, hey, Jo, you look well..." Eddy chuckled nervously.

"Hey there, Shrimpy," Jo glared. "Miss me?"

"Hey, I was just kidding for old time's sake." Eddy said before he fist bumped Jo, Justine, Duncan, Abby, and Cindy.

"Lee and May: The Evil Sisters." Don introduced.

"Kankers." Eddy gulped and hid behind Jo.

"Oh, it's the little munchkin..." Lee only glanced at Eddy.

"Aren't you gonna chase me?" Eddy asked.

"Nah, I'm over ya, I prefer someone else, like a man with his own set of wheels." Lee folded her arms.

"Oh, thank God." Eddy sounded relieved.

"Our tenth team is Fred and Daphne: The Mystery Solvers." Don introduced.

"Of course those two would come together." Duncan smirked with a knowing look.

"Look, Daph and I are just friends." Fred insisted.

"Denial is just a river in Egypt..." Cindy mumbled as she shuffled her deck of cards.

Daphne blushed in response.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam*_**

"Daphne and I are just friends, right, Daph?" Fred asked the redheaded girl.

"Huh? Oh, right... Just friends." Daphne nodded.

 ** _*Confession Ends*_**

* * *

"Brianna and Trent: The Cool Teens." Don introduced.

"Awesome, Bri's here!" Abby cheered.

Brianna saw her fellow Mystery Inc members and smirked.

"Don't even think about it..." Fred gave her a look.

Brianna giggled as she walked off with Trent.

There then came two girls who dressed identically, one was super skinny and one was chubby.

"We have a couple of Total Drama veterans with us today," Don introduced. "Katie and Sadie: the BFFFL's."

"Oh, my gosh, this is soooo great!" Katie beamed.

"I know, right?" Sadie squealed. "Eeeeeee!"

"Guh, that's great, just what we need." Jo groaned.

"Mike and June: The Best Friends." Don introduced.

Katie, Sadie, and Maya all looked at Mike lovingly.

"Maya, are you okay?" Miguel asked, worried about his twin sister.

Maya giggled, unable to respond.

Cindy sighed. "Here we go... Hey, Mike, I thought you had to train with Anui this season!"

"We only did half of the training, but she told me to go this season because something evil is going to happen." Mike replied.

* * *

Katie, Sadie, and Maya then suddenly surrounded Mike.

"Hi, I'm Katie!"

"I'm Sadie!"

"And I am Maya Santos, como estes?"

June stepped over. "Alright, break it up, let Mike breathe, sheesh! I knew this was gonna happen."

Eddy rolled his eyes. "I become Mike's boyfriend, every guy wants her and now every girl..." he grumbled under his breath.

The three girls giggled to Mike.

"Now our returning Ridonculousness Racers from last season; Jacques and Josee: The Ice Dancers." Don introduced.

"Aw, not those two, I hated those two!" Duncan growled.

Jacques looked nervous while Josee looked psychotically ready.

Cindy looked at Jacques, she then took out her phone, dialed a number, and put the phone to her ear. "Hey, it's me... Yeah... Turn on your TV right now... This guy looks just like Siegfried!"

"We're going to win this time!" Josee said. "And no one will stop us this time!"

"Our fifteenth team is Brit and Tiff: The Fashion Cousins." Don introduced.

"We're Krust Cousins!" Tiff corrected.

"Don't interfere, I like 'Fashion Cousins' much better." Brit smiled smugly.

"Oh, great, it's them..." Jenny rolled her eyes. "I don't know which is worse..."

"Oh, great, it's Robot Girl and her Boy Toy." Brit scoffed.

"Our sixteenth team are Ed and Dee Dee: The Dumb Blondes." Don introduced.

"Ed's actually a redhead..." Double D corrected once again.

"Butter toast!" Ed smiled as he took out two pieces of toast, one for him and one for Dee Dee.

"Thanks, Ed!" Dee Dee smiled and happily ate the other piece.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about any stalkers..." Cindy chuckled.

"Or me." Maxwell agreed with a laugh.

"The seventeenth team is Dawn and Arnold: The Moonchildren," Don introduced until suddenly, his phone rang and he then answered it. "Yeah? ...What do you mean they weren't on the bus?! Where are they then?!"

"We're right behind you, sir." Dawn said.

Don yelped and looked over, glaring at the two cousins. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, but we like to make an entrance." Arnold smirked.

"Just get to the other side before I sue you..." Don narrowed his eyes at them.

Dawn and Arnold rolled their eyes and joined the others.

"Anyway," Don shuddered before introducing the next couple. "Our eighteenth team is Jade and Scott: The Country Teens."

"Yee-Haw!" Jade called as she hopped off the bus.

Scott smiled, joining his girlfriend.

"Hi, Jade!" Dee Dee hugged her older cousin. "Mom, Dad, and Dexter say hi!"

"Our nineteenth team are Ami and Yumi: The Rock Stars!" Don introduced.

" **AMI AND YUMI**!" Katie and Sadie squealed.

"Ow!" Ami held her ears, rubbing then and muttered in Japanese.

"Watch it!" Yumi warned the best friends.

"Sorry." Katie and Sadie giggled.

"Our twentieth team is Kevin and Nazz: The Evil Couple." Don introduced.

* * *

"Sledgehammer!" Cindy whispered.

The pink possum got off from Dash and scampered over to Cindy and hid up her sleeve. Cindy then shuffled her deck of cards with a rather evil giggle.

"You still do magic tricks?" Nazz scoffed, shoving Cindy, making her drop her cards. "How lame!"

"Lame my aching butt!" Cindy retorted as Maxwell helped her pick up her cards.

"Me and Kevin are gonna win this, right, Kev?" Nazz asked her boyfriend.

"Right!" Kevin smiled back.

"Our twenty-first team is Becky and Violet: The Childhood Friends." Don introduced.

Miguel looked at Becky Botsford lovingly.

"Hey, Miguel?" Maya tried to get her brother's attention.

Miguel kept his focus on Becky.

" **MIIIIIIIGUEL!** " Maya yelled to her twin.

"Huh? What? I'm awake..." Miguel 'woke up' then.

"What were you doing?" Maya asked.

"Uhh... Nothing?" Miguel replied.

"Our twenty-second team is Bart and Meg: The Odd Couple." Don introduced.

"What's odd about us!?" Meg folded her arms.

"Easy, babe, easy..." Bart soothed.

"The next people coming are odd!" Meg insisted. "This one blonde boy keeps drooling!"

"Did you say drooling blonde boy?" Cindy grew fearful.

"Yeah, why?" Meg asked her.

"Our twenty-third team is..." Don was about to announce.

"Please not let one of them be Steven Thaddeus, please not let one of them be Steven Thaddeus, please not let one of them be Steven Thaddeus..." Cindy begged.

"Steven Thaddeus and Elmyra Duff!" Don announced. "The Rich Dumbbells!"

"Oh, _squeak_ me!" Cindy face-palmed.

"Hiiiii, Cindy!" Steve greeted.

Cindy squeaked and hid behind Maxwell.

"Our last team is... Connie and Gina: The Popular Girls." Don introduced the final team.

"Oh..." Meg frowned deeply.

Bart patted her on the back.

"Oh, my gosh, Connie, it's the Krust cousins!" Gina pointed to the fashion cousins that were already there.

"I see who it is..." Connie glared at her best friend rather rudely. "Hey, Griffin, have you gotten even more ugly?"

"Have you gotten more fat by the minute?" Meg retorted.

"Ooooohh, she just got told!" Abby laughed.

Connie was shocked that Meg said that.

Meg smirked and high-fived Bart. "Woo-Hoo!" they both then cheered.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam - The Popular Girls*_**

"I can't believe Griffin just said that." Connie said.

"I'm surprised that she made a comeback." Gina agreed.

 ** _*Confession Ends*_**

* * *

"Where do we need to travel?" Josee asked the host. "Jacques and I need to win first place."

"If you can, you hag." Abby scoffed.

"Well, I never!" Josee snarled to her.

"You should, it's real fun." Abby smirked darkly.

Duncan laughed at that with Abby.

"I hope there's some cute fuzzy heads!" Elmyra gushed as she hugged herself.

"Jacques, listen to me, we need to beat these losers, starting with the Deliquent Siblings." Josee said to her partner.

"Yes, Josee..." Jacques replied against his will.

"Maybe I should make those two disappear..." Cindy narrowed her eyes.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam*_**

"I've been working on magic tricks over the summer for an apprenticeship," Cindy explained as she showed vacation photos of her performing in Las Vegas. "One time, I came over to see Maxwell, but the rain was heavy, so the power went out and we couldn't play video games. So, I decided to try out my magic tricks and now I wanna be a magician!"

"She is pretty good." Maxwell had to admit.

Cindy took out a torch that was on fire and she opened her mouth, about to eat it.'

"Uh, why don't you save that one for later?" Maxwell smiled nervously.

Cindy shrugged and put the flame out in a glass of water.

 ** _*Confession Ends*_**

* * *

"Is that Cindy Butler trying to hide from me?" Steve grinned goofily as always. "Hiiiii, Cindy."

Cindy gulped. "H-H-Hi, Steve... You and Elmyra look good together..."

"I hope I get to see fuzzy things." Elmyra hoped.

"Hey there, Justine," Nazz sneered. "I hope you and your boy toy partner are ready to lose, because me and Kev are gonna win."

"When pigs fly." Justine mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, I didn't know Nazz's mom could fly!" Dee Dee giggled.

" **QUIET!** " Nazz snapped at her.

Ed and Dee Dee just laughed.

* * *

"You think we can do this?" Maxwell asked his girlfriend.

"I don't care whether we win or lose, just as long as we come out alive at the end..." Cindy said as she clutched her magic wand.

"Um, hola, Becky." Miguel came up to the girl he was secretly crushing on.

"Um... Hello there." Becky looked to the boy. "Uhh... I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Miguel Santos." Miguel introduced himself.

"And I'm his loving and adorable twin sister, Maya!" the female twin stepped between her brother and Becky. "Hello there, it's so nice to meet you, say, you remind me of someone... Oh, what's her name again?"

"WordGirl?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Maya chimed.

"Oh, that's impossible..." Becky smiled nervously. "WordGirl's from Lexicon, I'm from Fair City."

"It's true." Violet came to her best friend's side and put her arm around Becky.

"Oh, if you're not too busy, maybe you could meet my brother, Miguel." Maya suggested.

"MAYA!" Miguel yelled out.

"Oh, Miguel, there you are, don't be rude, say hello!" Maya looked to her twin.

"Why don't you talk to Mike, she wants to talk to you!" Miguel said nervously.

"Really?!" Maya squealed.

"Yeah, go ahead, get out of here!" Miguel pushed his twin sister.

Maya giggled and ran off to find Mike right now.

"Sisters, huh?" Becky smirked with her arms folded. "I'd like to have a sister, instead I got TJ..."

"I'll trade you." Miguel offered.

Becky laughed at that a little. "Very funny."


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, teams, come together!" Don told the contestants. "Do you have any questions?"

"Ooh, Mr. Don, could we go to Las Vegas?" Cindy raised her hand with her magic wand. "It's the best city in the world!"

"Actually, yes, some point you will go there." Don smiled.

"What's our first stop?" Justine asked.

"Before we decide our stops, we need to go over the basics," Don said to them. "You will have to go to boxes to get your challenges, only one ticket per team so there's enough for everybody though. I hope you all are ready to travel around the world, because you're gonna need the stomachs for it. Each stop has a box and the third and final box will be the final challenge and the last one back to the stop will be eliminated. No campfire ceremony or anything. Hope you can all run that fast."

"Oh, I used to run all the time back in Gumboot." Cindy spoke up.

"Really, why?" Maxwell asked.

Cindy pointed to Steve as he kept staring at her.

"Oh, yeah, she digs me..." Steve grinned to the camera.

"Are we going to France?" Dee Dee asked.

"Let's see..." Don took out his schedule. "Actually yes, Dee Dee, our first stop will be in Paris, France. You all better get on the bus to the airport and get your tickets ready. There will be plane tickets in your seats."

A bus for the airport drove up and honked its horn. The teams all rushed onto the bus and rushed on.

"Ooh, a butterfly!" Elmyra ran the other way. "Come back, Mrs. Fluttering Wings!"

"Let's go!" Steve grabbed his partner.

* * *

" **MOVE IT!** " Josee growled as she shoved Anne Maria.

" _You_ move it!" Anne Maria shoved back.

"There's already tension and I like it." Don smirked as he was getting to the airport in his own way.

Elmyra cried that Steve took her away from her new butterfly friend.

* * *

"Curse these running exercises..." Double D mumbled as he ran with Eddy.

"Come on, Sockhead, Shovelchin is behind us!" Eddy told his friend.

"I'm running as fast as my legs can carry, Eddy!" Double D whined.

"Slowpokes!" Kevin laughed as he was pursuing with Nazz.

"Get on my back, Double D!" Eddy suggested.

Double D took a breath, he then did as said.

"Hang onto your underwear!" Eddy laughed once he carried Double D and zipped off.

* * *

"Wow, Becky, you run pretty fast!" Violet smiled to her best friend.

"Uh, yeah..." Becky smiled nervously.

"I wonder why Maya thought you looked like WordGirl..." Violet hummed.

"Umm... I don't know either." Becky replied.

* * *

"Babe, get on my shoulders and hold on tight." Jo suggested.

"You got it!" Justine grinned rather eagerly and jumped onto Jo's shoulders.

Jo smirked and ran with Justine.

"Wheee!" Justine giggled as her hair was flying behind her head.

"Josee, look!" Jacques pointed out. "The Girlfriends are ahead of us, but how?!"

"They won't be for long, **MOVE YOURSELF!** " Josee scowled to her partner.

Jacques cried and tried to run quicker.

"Jo, it's the Ice Dancers, and they are right behind us!" Justine called.

"Not if I can help it!" Jo growled as she ran quicker with Justine.

Josee however, stuck her leg out and managed to trip the two. Jo and Justine yelped as they fell onto the ground together.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Justine growled.

"Jealous much?" Josee laughed as she ran with Jacques, leaving them in the dust.

" **THEY MADE ME ANGRY!** " Jo growled.

"Oh, boy..." Justine mumbled.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam*_**

"Justine never has to worry about this, but you do NOT make ME angry!" Jo narrowed her eyes. "It'll be the last thing you ever do!"

"One time, a boy made fun of her and he was in the hospital for two years." Justine said.

"Yep..." Jo nodded firmly.

 ** _*Confession Ends*_**

* * *

"Go Nazz, go!" Kevin told his girlfriend.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Nazz glared back at him.

"See you losers later!" Anne Maria laughed. "Especially you, Dumbo."

Nazz growled. "Get over here, Snooki!"

* * *

"Cindy, don't you know any magic tricks to make us go faster?" Maxwell asked.

"Uhh... Lemme check..." Cindy took out a handbook that was given to her and flipped through pages. "Let's see... Juggling fire... Helium bag escapes... How to perfectly aim a crossbow to save your partner's life from a shark infested tank..."

"That could work." Maxwell suggested.

"Umm... I'll try..." Cindy then looked behind them as they were in front of a tall tree as the other teams were racing to catch up to there. "I know this is cheating, but it'll give us some advantage... Now, I'll need a crossbow."

Maxwell reached off screen and gave her one.

"All right," Cindy aimed the crossbow for a branch. "Now, for this to work, I'll need complete-"

"Move it, losers!" Connie called.

"Yeah, move it!" Gina sneered in agreement.

Cindy narrowed her eyes and shot the crossbow against the branch which made the branch snap off the tree trunk and crash down between her and Maxwell and separated them from Connie and Gina.

"Now what?" Maxwell asked.

" **RUN!** " Cindy threw down the crossbow and ran with Maxwell.

* * *

"Hey, Fenturd, ready to lose?" Dash mocked.

"Jenny?" Danny signaled his girlfriend.

"Just hang on tight." Jenny smiled back to him.

Danny held onto the teenage robot as she activated her rocket pigtails and flew off with him on her back.

"Did you see that, Dash?" Kwan asked.

"Yes, I saw it, I'm not stupid like you!" Dash shoved his friend. "Come on!"

"I didn't know girls could fly..." Kwan frowned.

" **COME ON, WE'RE GONNA LOSE!** " Dash yelled out as he ran off.

* * *

"Come on, Brit!" Tiff told her cousin.

"I cannot run much further..." Brit panted. "Please... Carry me, dearest cousin..."

Tiff rolled her eyes, grumbling, then carried her cousin in her arms, running as fast as she could. "I ain't your slave, ya know!"

* * *

"Each team is-" Don was about to say.

"My cousin and I are ready for the first challenge." Dawn told the host.

"Oh, you guys are here already?" Don was impressed.

"Yeah, we found a shortcut." Arnold replied.

"Okay, just wait for the others." Don told them.

"We made it, Babe." Jo smiled.

"Oh, I knew we could!" Justine cheered.

Jenny gently landed with Danny. "You know ghosts can run just as fast." she said to him quietly.

"Yeah, yeah..." Danny rolled his eyes.

Mike and June were the next people and were followed by Katie and Sadie.

"It was nice of Mike to help us." Sadie smiled.

"Oh, it felt just like a fairy tale!" Katie beamed.

The two then squealed together.

"Gah!" Mike's ears felt really sensitive. "That's worse than dog whistles!"

Brianna and Trent, Fred and Daphne, Meg and Bart were the next people.

"Ha!" Meg smirked. "Beat that, Connie!"

Connie made Gina carry her like Brit did with Tiff.

"Some friends, huh?" Gina said to Tiff.

"Hey, count your blessings, Brit's my cousin!" Tiff said to her.

"At least Meg is more nice than Connie." Gina mumbled.

"And Brit." Tiff added.

"Less talking and more running!" Brit and Connie scolded their 'lackeys'.

Tiff and Gina growled as they carried Brit and Connie.

Becky and Violet, then Maya and Miguel arrived next, followed by Ed and Dee Dee, Eddy and Double D.

"We made it." Eddy smiled.

"My lord, we did!" Double D was amazed.

"Great job." Becky told him.

"Hope the others can make it before the plane takes off." Don narrated.

Ami and Yumi, Dash and Kwan, Nazz and Kevin, Jacques and Josee, Anne Maria and Johnny, Duncan and Abby arrived next.

"Yes, we're not last!" Abby high-fived her brother.

"Neither are we." Nazz smirked.

" _This_ episode..." Duncan grumbled.

"Can't run any further... We won't make it..." Cindy pouted.

"Uh, Cindy?" Maxwell got nervous once he saw who was coming right behind them.

"It's hopeless!" Cindy wailed.

Maxwell took her head and turned it.

Cindy looked and gasped once she saw who was coming. " **STEEEVE!** " she then carried Maxwell in her hands above her head and ran quicker all of the sudden.

* * *

"Aaaaand the last team joining us iiiis... The Kid Couple." Don announced.

Cindy and Maxwell came and frowned.

"Oh, does this mean we're off the show now?" Cindy pouted.

"Don't worry, you still have challenges to do in France," Don reminded them. "If you're last in the final challenge though, you'll be kicked off."

"Maxwell, I'm sorry, you should've come here with Kaitlin, we're gonna lose because of me." Cindy sniffled.

"It's fine, besides, I will probably know who's gonna be eliminated first: The Rich Dumbells." Maxwell replied.

Steve and Elmyra then came, as if on cue.

"All right, we're all here now," Don said after Brit, Tiff, Connie, and Gina eventually came as well. "Everybody get on the bus and have your plane tickets ready. You'll be dropped off by the Eiffel Tower and you'll then receive your first clue."

* * *

Everyone got on the bus as it took them to the airport and they all had their tickets ready. Cindy held out her bare head, then put a white cloth over it, snapped her fingers, and removed the cloth to show a shiny metal ball in her hand then.

"What are you doing?" Maxwell asked.

"Practicing..." Cindy bit her lip. She then looked around and saw Kevin and Nazz sitting in front of them.

Soon, the bus stopped and they all got out, not rushing, since they could all make it on the plane to get to France. Cindy hid her metal ball inside of Kevin's pockets, then stood innocently with Maxwell.

"We're here first, Jacques." Josee said to her partner.

"Actually, my cousin and I are first." Dawn corrected.

" **JACQUES!** " Josee yelled at her partner.

"No time for arguments, let's just go through the metal detector and catch our plane!" Arnold suggested.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam - The Ice Dancers*_**

"Seriously, how did they get here before us?" Jacques growled. "They were on the bus!"

"I'm telling you, those two are not human, but they can't WIN!" Josee hissed.

"She's scaring me..." Jacques whispered to the camera.

Josee growled at him which made him scream in fear and alarm.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

Everyone was going through the metal detector, Kevin went through until it buzzed on him and he quickly put items in a box to pass through like his shoes. Cindy took the ball out and hid it while Kevin was still emptying his pockets, but Cindy put it back in his pocket once his back was turned.

"There's something wrong with your machine." Kevin told the guard.

The woman glared at him.

Over and over, Cindy hid the ball in Kevin's pocket without being seen.

"Kevin, come on!" Nazz called.

" **I HATE THAT SOUND!** " Kevin yelled at the woman. "Look, there's somethign wrong with your machine, I got a plane to catch!"

Cindy and Maxwell stood by innocently, trying not to laugh.

"Kevin, come on!" Nazz called.

"I'm trying!" Kevin growled, he then came over to Cindy and Maxwell without his hat, shoes, and shirt. "You guys try, watch, watch!"

Cindy and Maxwell walked through without the metal detector buzzing.

Kevin went on a yelling spree then as Cindy and Maxwell left.

Cindy found her ball and gently rolled it as Kevin passed again, making the buzz return.

" **TAKE MY UNDERWEAR, I WILL GO TO PARIS NAKED!** " Kevin yelled as Cindy and Maxwell left in satisfaction.

"Kevin, did you know you have a metal ball in your pocket?" Nazz found out.

Kevin reached into his pocket and took the ball out. "Where did that come from!?"

"I think that Cindy girl did it!" Nazz growled.

"Oh, she's dead..." Kevin narrowed his eyes. "Just wait, Nazz, she won't be here for much longer."

"Come on, we better not miss our plane." Nazz said.

"Right, follow me." Kevin nodded.

* * *

The other teams made it onto the plane. The woman was about to shut the pod doors. Nazz and Kevin made it to the plane right before the woman closed the pod doors and glared at Cindy and Maxwell.

"You're gonna get it, shrimp!" Kevin threatened.

"Who, me?" Cindy smiled innocently.

Maxwell chuckled. The flight attendants went over flight rules and hoped they would have a nice flight and the pilots flew them to Paris, France.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wanna make out, Johnny?" Anne Maria asked.

"Anything for you, Baby Cakes." Johnny smiled.

The two then made out passionately.

* * *

"I hope we see my friend Charlotte." Cindy smiled.

"Charlotte?" Maxwell looked to his girlfriend.

"When I was very young, I made friends with a French girl named Charlotte, she's so sweet and pretty..." Cindy smiled in memory.

"Hey, that's funny," Arnold smiled, looking down to Cindy. "I have a pen pal in France named Cecile."

"Small world!" Cindy beamed.

"Gah!" Maxwell yelped at the football-headed boy. "Arnold, where did you come from?! You were in the back the last time I checked."

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear." Arnold said to them.

"That's new." Cindy deadpanned with a smirk.

* * *

"Do you wanna go steady with Dash Baxter: The Quarterback?" Dash tried to swoon over Justine.

"You are positively primeval." Justine muttered.

"Why, thank you." Dash grinned.

"Ugh..." Justine rolled her eyes.

"Actually, that was an insult," Becky cut in. "Primeval means someone who is primitive and not quite smart and uses brawn over brains."

"Did you guys hear that ding that I just heard?" Kevin spoke up.

"What're you talking about?" Nazz asked her boyfriend.

"That noise!" Kevin insisted. "Didn't you hear it!?"

"I didn't hear anything." Elmyra frowned.

"The only thing Nazz can hear is a high-pitched dog whistle." Abby smirked.

" **STUFF IT, NELSON!** " Nazz scowled.

"It's not like you have a boyfriend or anything." Dash said to Justine.

"I'm in a relationship." Justine replied.

"With who?" Dash asked.

Justine pointed to a sleeping Jo.

"You're dating Jo Elliot!?" Dash looked at her.

"YEAH, got a problem with that!?" Justine narrowed her eyes, looking into his eyes as her eyes turned as red and fiery as molten lava.

Dash looked frightened. "No, of course not... Uhh... But Kwan does!"

"What?" Kwan asked.

"I can take her on while she's asleep." Dash said before hovering over the jockette.

Jo punched Dash in her sleep and even kicked him.

Dash groaned. "How did she do that!?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Justine smirked. "Jo sleep fights if she senses me in danger."

"No way, really?" Kwan asked before hovering over Jo as well.

Jo grabbed Kwan by the throat and bashed him against the wall, kicked him between his legs, and slapped him in the face, knocking him down next to Dash.

"That pretty girl was right, Dash..." Kwan mumbled next to his friend.

"I'll do worse if you come near me again." Jo threatened in a demonic voice.

"Is Jo going through puberty?" Dash asked.

"I don't wanna know." Kwan whimpered.

 ** _*Commercial Break*_**

* * *

 ** _*After Commercials*_**

The plane landed and they were all now next to the Eiffel Tower and there was a Don box in front of the runway.

"As the teams arrived in Paris, France they have to get their first clue from the Don Box." Don told the viewers at home.

"What does the first clue say, Jade?" Scott asked.

Jade took the clue out and looked at it. Scott came to her side.

"It says-" Jade was about to read aloud, until suddenly, she got shoved by Josee.

"It's ours now, Rednecks." Josee scowled.

"Hey!" Jade and Scott yelled to her.

"Let's see 'Bonjour, I hope you are hungry for some cuisine, some are nice and some are mean'."

"I guess we have to go to a diner then." Jacques guessed.

"To the diner then!" Josee proposed.

* * *

 _ ***Confession Cam - The Country Teens***_

"I can't believe that old sea hag did that to us." Scott growled.

"Now, now, we'll get even better than a buffalo against an unlucky hunter wearin' a red cape." Jade promised.

"I have no idea what you said, but I love it!" Scott smiled to her.

The two then kissed.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

Eddy and Double D got their clue as Double D was reading it ...

"I know where it is, Eddy, follow me." Double D said.

"Hang on a sec, Sockhead..." Eddy grinned as he came to two girls, one had shiny blonde hair and the other had long brunette hair, both wore berets and seemed to wear dark blue suit-like dresses with red ties. "Hey, babes, goin' my way?"

The girls slapped him and walked off, really offended.

"You'll come back." Eddy mumbled.

"Come on, Eddy!" Double D pulled Eddy away, running with him.

"I know where the next clue is, follow me, Babe." Jo said as she sniffed out the first clue.

"Sure thing, handsome." Brit agreed.

"Beat it, stuffed shirt!" Jo glared at Brit.

Justine shoved Brit aside and followed Jo.

"Play hard to get, it just drives me more..." Brit laughed.

Tiff rolled her eyes. "I think I shoulda stayed home..."

"I got it, Bro," Abby said after she sniffed out the first clue like Jo did. "Just follow your little sister."

"Yeah, yeah..." Duncan rolled his eyes at that, but he did follow Abby.

Becky and Violet found the clue and they went to the nearest French diner.

"Come on, Kev, we-" Nazz spoke up.

"Oh, Mike~" Katie and Sadie giggled as they followed the tomboy.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam - The BFFFL*_**

"Oh, my gosh, Sadie, isn't Mike the hottest and sweetest guy we've ever met so far?" Katie beamed.

"I think Mike is loads better than Justine!" Sadie beamed.

"Oh, I can just picture those two fighting over who would love us even more!" Katie swooned.

"Mike or Justin?" Sadie hummed. "Hey, it would be better if they both had their shirts off."

"Ooh, after this season, we gotta do that if Justin shows up!" Katie suggested.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sadie agreed.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

The two girls were getting their clue, they didn't realize a car coming their way.

"Katie, Sadie, look out!" Mike gasped before pushing them out of the way.

Katie and Sadie gasped.

Mike glared at the car, then looked to the sweet girl and her best friend. "Are you guys okay?"

"Mike, you saved our lives!" Katie smiled.

"We're eternally grateful!" Sadie added.

"Oh, boy..." mike rolled her eyes.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam - The BFFFL*_**

"Oh, my gosh, Sadie, did you see that?" Katie squealed. "Mike saved our lives!"

"This is the best day ever!" Sadie squealed with Katie.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

Steve and Elmyra were still stuck on the first clue.

"What do you think it means?" Elmyra asked.

"Something about cake?" Steve shrugged.

"So far, the Girlfriends are in the lead, and the Delinquent Siblings aren't far from them." Don narrated.

* * *

"Look, Jo, the Don Box is inside of the fancy restaurant." Justine said.

"Of course it is..." Jo rolled her eyes. "Had to be among the fruity people..."

Justine walked in the diner with Jo to get their next clue.

"Excuse moi, do you have a reservation?" the waiter asked.

"No, we-" Justine tried to explain.

" **THEN GET OUT!** " the waiter then growled.

"Look, buddy, we're just here to get our clue and then we're out of here!" Jo growled.

Cindy walked over, narrowing her eyes.

"What do _you_ want?" the waiter glared to Cindy.

"Laissez-nous tranquilles, vous idiot, nous sommes sur une affaire importante, maintenant pousser au large ou nous allons vous faites!" Cindy growled at him in French.

The waiter looked at her and walked off slowly. "Excuse moi..."

"Ah, aller grimper la tour Eiffel!" Cindy rolled her eyes.

Maxwell then got the next clue for them as Cindy and Justine got the next clue for her and Jo.

"Thank you..." Cindy smiled, adjusting her glasses to read the next clue.

"So, what's it say?" Maxwell asked.

* * *

"Wanna read the next clue, Babe?" Jo asked.

"'We choose our destiny from our dream giver, now you must go beyond the French river'..." Justine read. "French river... What could that mean?"

Cindy shushed Maxwell and took his hands, knowing where to go.

"Where are we going?" Maxwell asked her.

"Shh!" Cindy shushed. "We're going to the French Riviera!"

"It's the French Riveria." Jo said as she heard them.

The others minus the Rich Dumbbells then got the second clue.

"I know what it is, Bart," Meg said to her boyfriend. "It's the French Riveria."

"Where is that?" Bart wondered.

"I've been to Paris before, trust me, I know where to go." Meg told him.

"I'd never distrust you." Bart smiled to her.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam - The Odd Couple*_**

"So, my family are the most stupidest people in Quahog, minus me, Brian, and Stewie, but they always caused trouble, especially my dad." Meg said.

"I just wonder how your brother Chris gets dressed in the morning," Bart rolled his eyes. "Not even Homer's that dumb!"

"At least he remembers how old you are and when your birthday is, hey, Mom, Dad, if you're watching this-" Meg said before flipping off the camera. "*bleep* you!"

"That's my girl." Bart laughed.

Meg hugged him then.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

Dawn and Arnold were talking with a French poodle about how to get to the Riviera since they didn't know where it was.

"Hey, Josee, those two weirdos are talking to a poodle." Jacques pointed out about the moonchildren.

"Just shut up and run, maybe it'll slow them down!" Josee hissed.

"Merci, Monsieur." Dawn told the poodle.

"Come on, Dawn!" Arnold told his cousin.

"I'm coming!" Dawn called back.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam - The Moonchildren*_**

"My cousin and I are not normal people," Arnold said. "We have been gifted for we have the moonchild gene in our blood."

"My mother was a moonchild and she was even very close with the Crystal Gems," Dawn added. "Especially with Rose Quartz who is going to have her first and only child who will become the world's first gem human form."

"My mom didn't have it since it skipped a generation, so it was passed on to me." Arnold explained.

"I sensed that evil would be lurking when I read my tea leaves this morning." Dawn stated.

"Especilly from Josee, Connie, Brit, Nazz, and Kevin those, I sensed to be evil." Arnold nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Arnold, we better get to the next clue." Dawn urged.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

"Cindy, I see the final Don Box!" Maxwell called out.

"Let's go, go, go!" Cindy urged then with a giggle, until she tripped and suddenly fell. "Augh!"

"You okay?" Maxwell came to her side and helped her up.

"I'll be fine..." Cindy reached into her pocket and took out her magic wand that was broken in half. "This was a birthday present!"

However, the wand glowed for a moment and went back into one piece.

"What the bang...?" Cindy mumbled.

* * *

Jo and Justine were running ahead of them. As were Danny and Jenny, Nazz and Kevin, Meg and Bart, Jacques and Josee, and Eddy and Double D.

"Hey, Justine, ready to go home?" Nazz mocked.

"Hey, Nazz, aren't you late for your entry in the Cruel Witch Contest?" Justine retorted.

"Take a bath!" Nazz pushed Justine into the river.

Kevin laughed with Nazz. Jo stopped running so she could help Justine out of the water.

"Sorry, guys!" Mike and June called as they ran past Jo and Justine.

"Vamonos, Miguel!" Maya called to her brother.

"Coming!" Miguel called back.

"They are so gonna pay." Jo growled.

"Who, the Spanish twins?" Justine asked in concern.

"No, the Evil Couple, follow me." Jo said before she then took Justine into the pit of darkness.

"Well, now we know who's going home." Nazz smirked.

Justine was nervous, but she trusted Jo enough to go with her.

"And on the first episode too!" Kevin laughed.

Tendrils then wrapped around the Evil Couple.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Nazz yelped.

"Slenderman!" Kevin gasped.

"You wish!" Jo's voice laughed.

"If it's not Slenderman, then who is it?!" Nazz asked.

"This is for Justine!" Jo's voice said.

"Come on out, I don't wanna have to hurt you!" Kevin threatened, but didn't sound very convincing.

"Like, yeah, put us down now!" Nazz demanded.

"No way!" Jo's voice laughed.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam - The Evil Couple*_**

"If that wasn't Slenderman, then who was it?!" Kevin asked.

"Ursula the Sea Witch?" Nazz shivered.

"But she lives underwater, remember?!" Kevin reminded her.

" **I DON'T KNOW, KEVIN, YOU THINK OF SOMETHING!** " Nazz yelped.

* * *

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

"Hey, Ice Nerds, the only medal you're getting is a silver medal because you suck!" Abby laughed as she looked at Josee and Jacques.

"More like a bronze!" Duncan added.

"How _dare_ you!?" Jacques scowled.

"The only silver I see is in your guys's hair!" Abby laughed.

"At least we'll win medals and the only way you'd get any is if you _stole_ them from our cold, dead hands!" Josee growled.

"Hey, at least we don't cheat our way like you guys do." Abby retorted.

Dee Dee laughed as she rode on Ed's shoulders. "Hi, old people!" she then waved to Josee and Jacques.

"OLD!?" Josee and Jacques both got angry then.

"Hey, it's true, I see gray hair on your heads." Abby smirked.

Jacques and Josee growled.

"Who gets angrier worse at that?" Abby smirked to her brother. "Them, Dad, or Uncle Jeremy?"

"All of the above." Duncan laughed.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam - The Delinquent Siblings*_**

"Yeah, me and Abby always getting into trouble, pranking people, getting sent to juvey..." Duncan listed.

"It's worth it." Abby smirked.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

"Careful, Ice Nerds, you don't want wrinkles on your face right away." Duncan laughed.

"That's it, they DIE!" Josee proclaimed.

"You gotta catch us first!" Abby stuck her tongue out. "Meep Meep!"

The Delinquent Siblings ran away Roadrunner style.

"What just happened?" Josee muttered.

"We got served..." Jacques muttered back.

" **PICK UP THE PACE, JACQUES!** " Josee yelled.

"Looks like the Ice Dancers and the Delinquent Siblings are going to be this season's lead competitors." Don chuckled. "This just got interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

"Danny, I got the last clue." Jenny said.

"What's it say?" Danny asked.

"It says 'Hate mimes? Try to catch a mime in the tallest building'." Jenny read aloud.

"The Eiffel Tower?" Danny guessed.

"It has to be, I can't think of any other tall buildings that France has." Jenny replied.

"Can mimes get scared?" Danny asked.

"Uh, not that I know of..." Jenny shrugged.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam*_**

Trent gulped. "Mimes...?"

"Trent, it'll be okay, we'll get through it together." Brianna promised, then looked into the camera. "Trent is afraid of mimes, ever since his mom took him to the circus when he was a kid."

"It was fun, but I got separated from her and this mime kept stalking me... It was uber freaky..." Trent shivered.

"There, there, Trent, it's okay," Brianna soothed her boyfriend. "The mime won't hurt you."

"I know they won't anymore." Trent said as he grabbed a hold of his guitar.

"Come on then, we better go." Brianna smirked.

 ** _End of Confession_**

* * *

"Ugh, mimes?" Yumi groaned. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"I love mimes," Ami beamed. "Remember Simon?"

"No." Yumi said quickly.

"Yes, you do," Ami reminded. "We let him and his family stay inside our van after we destroyed his home, remember?"

"Ami..." Yumi groaned.

"It was so sad..." Ami pouted, then smiled. "I wonder if he's the mime!"

"Where did you get that outfit, out of a cow's butt?" Brit looked at Yumi in disgust.

"Off some whore, I think it was your mother." Yumi mumbled a retort.

"Excuse me, Emo, but what did you say?!" Brit glared.

"You heard me!" Yumi scowled.

Brit growled. "Tiff, say something to defend me!"

"I love your outfit, Ami," Tiff smiled to the pink-haired girl. "Where did you get it?"

" **WHAT!?** " Brit snapped.

"Oh, I actually made it myself." Ami smiled.

"Really? Get outta here!" Tiff smiled back.

"Yeah, my friend Zoey Gibson taught me how to make clothes, she makes her own clothes too, she can teach you how to if you want." Ami explained.

"Nuthin' too flashy now," Tiff conditioned. "I'm into gothic fashion."

"Oh, that's understandable, she makes all different kinds of clothes including gothic outfits." Ami replied.

"Ooh, I'm gonna like you, girl!" Tiff smiled.

"FOCUS!" Brit got between Tiff and Ami. "Tiffany Krust, you are MY cousin, you do what I say, no one else!"

"Hey, you can't talk to her that way!" Ami scolded.

"Hush up, she's _my_ cousin, I know what to do!" Brit snapped back.

"Stop treating her like crap!" Ami shoved Brit.

"Don't shove me, Pinky!" Brit glared at her. "Come on, Tiff, we have a mime to catch."

"I gotta go." Tiff said to Ami and Yumi. "Nice meetin' y'all!"

"TIFF!" Brit called.'

And with that, the two Krust cousins ran off together.

"Well, at least Tiff seems nice..." Ami smiled.

"That beaver girl's gonna die..." Yumi promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, the tendrils still had Kevin and Nazz.

" **LET US GO!** " Nazz yelped.

"I don't think so, you guys look like you could go for a nice long afternoon swim." Jo's voice laughed.

"I just got my hair done, put me down!" Nazz demanded.

"You asked for it!" Jo's voice said and the tendrils dropped Nazz and Kevin into the French Riviera's water.

Jo and Justine then laughed once they came together in normal form and ran off.

"Nazz, this is all your fault!" Kevin blamed his girlfriend.

"Jo, I know what the last clue is," Justine told her girlfriend. "We gotta catch a mime over at the Eiffel Tower."

"Aw, great, I hate mimes..." Jo rolled her eyes.

"You're not afraid of them, are you?" Justine asked.'

"Nah, they just bug me, I dunno why, but they just bug the crap out of me." Jo replied as they ran.

"Pretty soon, almost all of the teams are heading to the Eiffel Tower except for the Rich Dumbells." Don announced.

"Look, Trent, I see a mime." Brianna called.

* * *

Steve held his and Elmyra's clue upside down. "I wish Cindy were here, she'd know... She's soooo smart..." he then grinned stupidly.

"But she's not handsome like my Monty Wonty!" Elmyra interrupted.

"Cindy's an angel!" Steve argued.

"Monty's rich!" Elmyra argued.

The two then glared to each other and then randomly made out with each other.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Jenny came up to the mime. "Mr. Mime, would you come with me and Danny?"

The mime shook his head 'no'.

"Come on, we're not gonna hurt ya!" Danny promised. "We aren't, are we?"

The mime then hid away.

"Danny!" Jenny face-palmed. "Oh, how do you get a mime down from the Eiffel Tower?"

"Easy, leave it to me," Danny had a plan. "Cover me."

Jenny knew where this was going and she did as said.

"Now it's 'Mime for a change'!" Danny chuckled once he got ready.

"Please tell me that was something _Jazz_ came up with." Jenny rolled her eyes slightly.

"No, Tucker made that up." Danny replied.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "That boy..."

"I'll be right back," Danny said to her. "I hope that mimes are afraid of ghosts."

Jenny nodded. Suddenly, there was a glow behind her and Danny Phantom flew up to the mime on top of the tower.

"You can do it, Danny!" Jenny believed in him as always.

"Okay, Mime, you're going with us or it's about to get ugly." Jo challenged.

The mime then flipped off the jockette.

"Oh, _no_ he did not!" Jo scowled.

"Dee Dee, how do we get the mime?" Ed wondered.

"I know what to do, I did this for Dexter once." Dee Dee said, she then zipped off screen and came back, wearing a black and white striped shirt, white gloves, black pants, black shoes, had a black beret and her face was done with white makeup.

The mime then tried to escape, but failed. Dee Dee went to the elevator of the Eiffel Tower and rode up with Ed.

"Come on!" Danny glared at the mime.

Cindy and Maxwell ran to the mime, but ran off once he got angered and chased them. He had them in a corner now. Cindy reached into her sleeve, took out a white cloth and put it over her and Maxwell as they floated in the middle of the air under the white cloth. The mime then tackled the cloth, but Cindy and Maxwell disappeared from underneath it like in a magic feat.

* * *

A little mime looked at Mike.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Mike promised.

The little mime nuzzled against Mike for protection.

"Aw, you poor thing..." June cooed to the little mime.

The mime kept looking for Cindy and Maxwell, then came cornered with Trent.

"Step back, Bri." Trent told his girlfriend. He then grabbed his guitar and raised his hands and slammed down his guitar to create a sound wave.

The mime rushed, but flinched from the loud sound and held his hands over her ears.

"Loud enough for ya!?" Trent laughed.

A male mime was running away from Duncan and Abby.

"Get back here, you mime!" Abby demanded.

 ** _*Commercial Break*_**

* * *

 ** _*End of Commercials*_**

"Time's almost up, but it looks like the teams are going against each other to defeat the Mime and make it back down here for the Toondonculus Race!" Don announced. "First place is... The Dumb Blondes!"

"We're in first place, Ed!" Dee Dee cheered.

"Winning good for Ed!" Ed picked up Dee Dee and happily spun her around.

The teams then rushed down to make it and not be last.

"Second place is The Best Friends." Don announced.

"We did it, June!" Mike cheered.

"We might not be first, but we did better than I thought we would." June smiled.

Katie and Sadie then came next, after Trent and Brianna, then Danny and Jenny, Brit and Tiff, Connie and Gina, Bart and Meg, Cindy and Maxwell, and Jacques and Josee.

"Steve, they're over there!" Elmyra told her teammate.

"Come on, Elmyra!" Steve laughed as he ran to be with the others.

"Darn and I was hoping those two would be dead last." Maxwell sighed.

Maya and Miguel, Becky and Violet, Duncan and Abby, Fred and Daphne, Jade and Scott, Jo and Justine, Nazz and Kevin, Dash and Kwan, Eddy and Double D, Johnny and Anne Maria, Ami and Yumi came next.

* * *

"Rich Dumbbells, you're out of the contest." Don announced.

"But we came here before they all did!" Elmyra pouted.

"Yes, but you didn't even do a challenge, I'm afraid you're off the show." Don told them.

"Aw, but at least we had fun!" Steve giggled.

"Go on, say your goodbyes." Don told them.

"Cindy..." Steve came to the girl he was a stalker with a crush for. "I have something depressing to tell you and since you're still on the show and I don't know when I'll see you again... I might as well come out and say it... Elmyra and I are gonna start dating."

The two stared each other a few moments until tears came into Cindy's eyes.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Cindy started to cry with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Cindy, please, don't cry, it'll be okay!" Steve gently hugged her.

"You slobbering imbecile, these are tears of joy!" Cindy told him in the hug, though since Steve was dumb, he thought she was crying sadly.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Anne Maria cooed.

"Gag me." Lee scoffed.

"I'm sorry, Cindy..." Steve let go of his former victim. "But... It's better this way... I'll never forget you, Cindy Butler."

"Come on, Stevie Weevie!" Elmyra carried the blonde boy in his arms. "Let's go to the zoo!"

"I'll buy you any animal you want!" Steve took out a large chunk of $100 bills.

Steve and Elmyra then left with that.

" **I'M FREE!** " Cindy cheered.

"Me too!" Maxwell cheered with her. "We're both happy!"

"The Rich Dumbbells are out and the Dumb Blondes have won," Don announced. "Who will win the million dollar grand prize at the end though? Find out next time on the Toondonculus Race!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, my gosh, Sadie, I can't believe we're still in." Katie said to her best friend.

"I told you you could do it!" Sadie said to her best friend.

"No, I told you you would do it!" Katie insisted.

The two then squealed and hugged each other.

"Not a bad first shot, guys, I'm actually pretty impressed." Don smiled.

* * *

"Oh, solving clues is our best work, so it wasn't even a challenge for us." Daphne spoke up as she stood with Fred.

"Same with me and Trent," Brianna agreed. "Even though he's not in Mystery Inc."

"He'd make a pretty cool member." Fred commented.

"Thanks, Fred." Trent really appreciated that.

* * *

"Cindy, how'd you get so good at magic tricks?" June asked.

"I spent most of the summer in Vegas," Cindy explained. "My mom thought it'd be good for me, so I worked as a magician's apprentice."

"Let me guess, Penn and Teller?" Mike guessed.

"Of course, who else?" Cindy smirked as she shuffled her deck of cards. "They taught me everything."

"Yeah, right." Kevin scoffed.

"Oh, ho, I sense a victim..." Cindy smirked. "Get ready, Sledge."

Sledgehammer nodded, squeezing whipped cream into his mouth to look like he had rabies.

Cindy spun on her heels while Sledgehammer hid in her sleeve and she showed her cards to him. "Pick a card and put it back."

"No way, it's a trick, I'm not stupid." Kevin scoffed to her.

"Of course it's a trick, I'm a magician!" Cindy smirked.

"Fine, I'll pick a card..." Kevin rolled his eyes and picked his card.

Nazz came to his side.

"Now put it back..." Cindy told the biker boy.

Kevin put it back and Cindy wiggled her sleeve to make Sledgehammer roll out and bite Kevin on his fingers.

"Is that your card?" Cindy grinned.

"Owww!" Kevin groaned in pain.

"Hey, you can't have a pet, it's against the rules!" Nazz glared at Cindy.

"Yeah, but you're here." Cindy smirked.

Kevin tried to get Sledgehammer off, but the possum wouldn't let go.

"I'll tell Don that you brought a pet and then you'll be eliminated." Nazz threatened.

'You can't do that!" Cindy firmly pouted, then looked to her boyfriend. "Can she?"

Maxwell honestly shrugged.

"Oh, yes, I can," Nazz argued. "I-"

"Hey, look, Nazz, shooting stars!" Anne Maria distracted the blonde girl.

"Where?!" Nazz asked.

"Over there!" Johnny pointed one way.

Nazz ran off and fell right back into the French Riviera water.

"Thanks, guys." Cindy smiled once she hid Sledgehammer in her pocket.

* * *

"I can't believe that we're still in, Miguel." Maya beamed.

Miguel was now looking at Becky lovingly.

"Miguel?" Maya looked to her brother. "Migueeeellll!"

Becky and Violet hugged each other that they were still in the race.

"Huh?" Miguel woke up. "Did you say something, Maya?"

"Can you believe we're still in the race?" Maya hugged her brother.

"Oh, yeah, we're still in." Miguel smiled to his twin sister.

"Oh, I just wish Paco were here to see this." Maya smiled.

"Isn't she so pretty?~" Miguel kept staring at Becky.

Maya glanced at her brother. "You're talking about that Becky girl, aren't you?"

"I... Well... Yeah..." Miguel smiled nervously while blushing. "She's so smart, I don't wanna look dumb in front of her."

"Go talk to her!" Maya urged before she shoved her twin brother which then bumped him right into Becky.

"Maya!" Miguel scolded.

"Oh, hi, Miguel." Becky greeted with a smile.

"Um... H-Hi, Becky..." Miguel smiled nervously. "Erm... Congratulations on still being in the race."

"Oh, congratulations to you as well." Becky smiled to him.

"Wonder what'll happen tomorrow then." Miguel chuckled.

"Oh, whatever it'll be, I'll happily romp about with it." Becky said.

"Romp?" Miguel asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Becky said before defining. "To romp means to play or to frolic in a happy and carefree way."

* * *

"Dash, I heard that ding again!" Kwan told his friend.

"So did I, who keeps doing that!?" Dash grew anxious.

"What ding are you talking about!?" Becky glared to them.

"The only ding I hear is when Tiff and I win the million dollars." Brit smirked evilly.

"As if," Connie scoffed. "Me and Gina will win!"

"You're both crazy, Kevin and me will win." Nazz retorted.

"Delusional, aren't we?" Mike mumbled.

June chuckled to that. Katie and Sadie giggled, overhearing that.

"Excuse me?" Connie glared to Mike. "You're lucky you're hot, otherwise, I would hurt you."

"Get a life, Blondie..." Bart rolled his eyes at Connie.

They all then left and got ready for the next episode.

"One team down, twenty-three teams left, soon enough, I'll be winning the million dollars with Jacques." Josee smirked boastfully.


	6. Chapter 6

"Last time on the Toondonculus Race, we met our twenty-four teams competing for the million dollar prize in Paris, France, ooh, la, la!" Don narrated. "The Dumb Blondes had a surprising victory, but unfortunately, Steve and Elmyra, the Rich Dumbbells were booted off the show for not being even able to solve the first clue given to them, but luckily, the two left with a heartwarming goodbye with each other and are currently dating. Who will win this challenge? Find out on the Toondonculus Race!"

* * *

 ** _*Theme Song*_**

* * *

The twenty-three teams were on the bus, relaxing. However, Josee and Jacques were glaring at Duncan and Abby

"Staring problem?" Abby asked the Ice Dancers.

"You just better learn to sleep with one eye open!" Josee sneered.

"Oohh, how original, careful you don't break a mirror," Duncan retorted. "Oh, wait, you already did, you banshee."

Josee snarled.

"Hey, keep it down, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Nazz snapped.

"Like you really need it, you total cow." Anne Maria scoffed.

"At least my skin is natural, Orange!" Nazz retorted.

"At least my hair is natural," Anne Maria got even. "You bleached your hair!"

Nazz gasped in response.

"Harsh..." Kevin mumbled.

"At least we dont' have bad haircuts we hide under a hat." Johnny added.

"At least I'm not stupid like you are." Kevin scoffed.

"I wanna cookie..." Dee Dee said in her sleep.

"Hope we kick the Ice Dancers' butts..." Justine muttered in her sleep as she lay her head in her girlfriend's lap.

"Hmm..." Jo held Justine, she wasn't asleep, but daydreamed while looking out the window.

"You and me need to go on a boat and crash land on a desert island where we can get away from your family for good." Bart said to his girlfriend.

"But how would we survive?" Meg wondered.

"Trust me, I got everything planned out." Bart replied.

"Of course you do..." Meg smiled dreamily.

Bart removed her shoe and started to rub her foot.

Meg giggled, enjoying the foot rub.

"Ugh... Meg, put your shoe back on, the driver's gonna crash if he smells your ugly odor." Connie scowled.

"Hey, Connie, could you hold something for me?" Meg asked.

"What?" Connie scoffed.

Meg then put a skunk in Connie's lap.

"What the!?" Connie glared.

The skunk then sprayed Connie in the face. Connie yelled out as the skunk then ran off out the window. Meg and Bart laughed at her misfortune.

"GRIFFIN, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Connie yelled.

" **CRAM IT!** " Yumi snapped. " **I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!** "

"Come over here and make me, Emo!" Connie threatened.

" **OKUZAI**!" Yumi shouted.

"...What?" Connie glanced.

"That means shut up in Japanese." Jenny translated.

"Hey, that's right," Ami smiled to the teenage robot. "I didn't know you spoke Japanese."

"I can speak different languages from all around the world." Jenny smiled back to her.

"That's cool, I wish I could do that." Ami smiled.

Jenny smiled back.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Maxwell groaned. "Last time I was sitting still this long, Gramps was telling me and Kaitlin how he saved the world from aliens invading our world."

Cindy put down her book and looked out the window, then back to him. "We should be there in less than half an hour now."

Maya and Miguel were sitting a seat next to Becky and Violet's seat.

"Go talk to her, Miguel." Maya urged.

"I can't move while the bus is moving..." Miguel said to his twin.

"Hmm..." Maya said before gasping as she had an idea. "Eso es!"

"No, no, no, no!" Miguel refused.

"I didn't even say anything yet..." Maya defended.

"Yeah, but I know you..." Miguel folded his arms to her.

"Come on, Miguel, have I ever let you down before?" Maya asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Miguel muttered.

"I'm gonna hook you up with Becky before this season is over." Maya promised.

"Who said that I liked Becky?" Miguel asked nervously.

"You just did." Maya said then giggled.

"Oh, brother..." Miguel sighed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Soon, the bus stopped and dropped them all off and they met Don for this week's challenge.

"Welcome, teams." Don greeted.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell us where we're going next." Lee grew impatient.

"PLEEEASE be Vegas!" Cindy begged.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam-The Kid Couple*_**

"I wanna go to Vegas to show how much I've improved and also introduce the people to Maxwell." Cindy said.

"I hope they like me." Maxwell added.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

"No, not yet, we're going to Tokyo, Japan." Don told the teams.

"GODZILLA!" Ed cheered.

"My Aunt Kira and cousin Kimi are from Japan." Double D spoke up.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam- The Rockstars*_**

"Yumi and I were born in Japan," Ami said. "I hope I get to maybe see Mommy and Daddy again."

"Yeah..." Yumi sounded distant.

"Oh, Yumi, it's okay." Ami comforted.

"No, it's not..." Yumi looked away. "Just.. Cut to someone else..."

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam- The Scammers*_**

"I remember when Eddy made Jimmy into a sumo wrestler and tried to go to Japan, but failed." Double D recollected.

"So close!" Eddy snapped his fingers.

"Technically, it wasn't," Double D glared. "You made him **TOO FAT!** He couldn't even walk!"

Eddy growled. "Shut up, Sockhead."

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

"Can we meet Godzilla?" Ed asked Don.

"Ed, that was just a movie." Dawn told him.

"Can we meet King Kong?" Dee Dee asked.

"King Kong lives in the jungle." Arnold told her.

"Aww..." Ed and Dee Dee frowned.

"Idiots." Brit snorted.

"Watch it, they are my friends." Mike warned.

"Whatever you say, Prince Charming..." Brit smiled to her then.

Mike rolled her eyes, but then Katie and Sadie gasped in misfortune.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam- The BFFFL's*_**

"Did you see that, Sadie?" Katie scowled. "That Brit girl is flirting with Mike!"

"I know, right?" Sadie glared back. "She can't flirt with Mike!"

"She must be destroyed." Katie looked rather evil.

"At least her cousin is nice." Sadie defended Tiff.

"I like Tiff, we should all go out for dinner sometime." Katie smiled.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

"There will be two planes to take your destination," Don told the group on the bus. "The teams that will be taking the first plane are: The Best Friends, The Dumb Blondes, The Girlfriends, The Cool Teens, The Delinquent Siblings, The Kid Couple, The Scammers, The Evil Couple and the Evil Sisters."

"First plane?" Nazz asked. "Does that mean it's first class?"

"No, you dumb blonde," Jo scoffed. "It's just a normal airplane with no first class."

"Hmph!" Nazz folded her arms.

"The people who will be riding plane two are: The Couples, The Mystery Solvers, The Jocks, The Childhood Friends, The Santos Twins, The Odd Couple, The Freaks, The Popular Girls, The Fashion Cousins, The Ice Dancers, The Country Teens and The BFFL's," Don then announced. "Aaaaand... GO!"

The teams all then rushed off to board their planes.

"Watch the hair and the face!" Don warned the contestants.

"Hurry up, Kevin!" Nazz called. "We gotta get to the plane first!"

"Move your butt then!" Kevin glared.

"Kevin!" Nazz gaped at him.

"I'm sorry, Nazz, but this competition is getting to me." Kevin replied.

"I hope that's it..." Nazz mumbled to herself.

"Gina, can't you run any faster!?" Connie scolded her friend.

"I'm trying, but these flats are hurting my ankles!" Gina grunted. She then stopped to take them off, carried them in her hand and followed her friend in barefoot.

"I gotcha, Anne," Johnny carried Anne Maria in his arms. "I hate seeing you getting tired."

Nazz saw this and scowled.

"Almost there!" Jenny called.

* * *

Cindy and Maxwell made it first and panted.

"Hey, we made it first!" Cindy cheered. "For once in my life, I feel like everything's gonna go right!"

"To the plane!" Maxwell proclaimed.

"Not so fast, children!" Josee called.

"Stand back, I got a magic wand!" Cindy threatened, showing her wand.

Jacques grabbed the wand and tossed it aside. "Not anymore!"

"Hey!" Cindy whined. "That was a birthday present from Teller himself!"

"Buh-Bye!" Jacques laughed.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam- The Ice Dancers*_**

"No one can stop us now, not the Spanish Twins, not the Odd Couple, Not the Rockstars, Not the Best Friends, not even the Delinquent Siblings!" Josee laughed wickedly.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

"They took my wand..." Cindy scowled.

Josee laughed as she went ahead with Jacques.

"I'll buy you a new one." Maxwell offered.

"You dont' understand, I got that from Teller..." Cindy frowned. "It's not just a prop, it's really magic!"

"Let's go, Jacques!" Josee called. "First place, here we come!"

"I'm running as fast as I can, Josee!" Jacques pouted to his dance partner.

"Hey, Ice Nerds, hope you can run as fast as your jaws!" Duncan laughed.

Josee growled at him in return.

"Are you all right, Cindy?" Maxwell asked his girlfriend.

"They took my wand away!" Cindy wailed. "It was a birthday present from Teller!"

* * *

"As teams were heading to Japan, they are having trouble getting into the plane..." Don narrated.

"Passport, please?" a bodyguard asked.

"But we don't have passports." Justine replied.

"Sorry, no passport, no entry." the bodyguard growled.

"Please, we gotta get through!" Justine pleaded.

" **SCRAM!** " the bodyguard glared.

"Look pal, we're on a TV show, we don't have time for this." Jo folded her arms.

"What TV show?" the bodyguard asked.

"The Toondonculus Race." Jo and Justine told him.

The bodgyuard then looked to the fourth wall and noticed a cameraman. "Am I on TV?"

"Uhh, duh." Jo replied like it was obvious.

The bodyguard chuckled nervously and let them on the plane.

"Fans..." Justine rolled her eyes and got on the plane with Jo.

"We dont' need passports," Brit said to the plane people. "We're Krust cousins."

"Yeah, get outta the way!" Tiff added.

" **IT'S PUFFY AMI YUMI!** " a fan squealed at the rockstars.

* * *

Cindy sniffled. "My wand..."

"It's okay, Cindy, just try to focus on the race..." Maxwell soothed.

Gina looked at Cindy and frowned, feeling bad for her. She then picked up the wand as she found it and gave it back to the little girl without Connie even looking or noticing. "Here you go."

"Huh?" Cindy looked over.

"Don't say I ever did this..." Gina whispered. "Okay, kid?"

"Umm..." Cindy was puzzled.

Maxwell saw it and he was shocked too.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam-The Kid Couple*_**

"Did a popular girl just do something nice for me?" Cindy blinked.

"Yes, she did, and I think we're in the Twilight Zone." Maxwell's eyes widened.

"To Serve Man..." Cindy took out a random book. "It's a cook book... A COOK BOOK!"

Cindy and Maxwell then screamed and ran around the confession room, knocking the camera over in the process.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

"Say, Miguel, we should sit across of the Childhood Friends so you can see Becky." Maya suggested.

"Becky?" Miguel turned bright red. "I can't sit next to her... She's too hot... Uh, too smart! Too smart... She's too smart."

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam - The Santos Twins*_**

"Girls always liked Miguel back in our town," Maya said. "Especially Esperanza, the girl that Andy liked."

"Oh, don't get me started on her..." Miguel face-palmed. "This is what happened... Andy liked Esperanza, and I was gonna help him write a letter for her to help him with his Spanish, but Maya saw it and thought I wrote it and she got Esperanza to like me and ignore Andy!"

"Hey, I thought you liked her," Maya shrugged innocently. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Maya, Maya, Maya!" Miguel groaned.

"Girls always drool over you, Miguel, I think it's cute, you're just like-" Maya said before sighing dreamily in mid-sentence. "Mike~"

"Oh, brother..." Miguel muttered.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

The teams were on their planes and were now on their way to Japan.

"Japan, huh?" Mike commented. "This will be great, I just hope my curse doesn't work over there."

"What curse?" June asked.

'Girls hugging all over me." Mike replied.

"Mike, I'm happy for you, but what is it about you that girls find so irresistible?" June asked.

"I have no idea," Mike scoffed. "Now I know how Justine's brother feels."

"I'll say..." June rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Mike, the girls consider you a role model for them and always like to be just like you." Dawn said.

The Best Friends saw Dawn and Arnold sitting across from them.

"Gah!" June gasped. "How do you guys do that?!"

"Ancient family secret." Arnold replied.

"Seriously, how do they do that?" June asked, breaking the fourth wall.

"I thought girls only liked me for my looks?" Mike spoke up.

"No, they consider you as a role model for them." Dawn explained.

"Oh..." Mike was surprised. "Um, what about the girls who just randomly hit on me?"

"They're just annoyances," Arnold narrowed his eyes. "They won't learn anything. Only the good girls look up to you because you're brave and supportive like a Disney Prince."

"Take Katie, Sadie, and Maya for example," Dawn explained. "They look up to you, it's all over their auras."

"I guess I never thought of that.." Mike shrugged.

"Like that little mime over at France, she was so scared, but you were there to help her out." Dawn smiled.

"I never thought of that," Mike smiled back. "Thanks, Dawn."

Dawn smiled. "No problem, Mike."

* * *

"I can't wait to come back to Japan," Ami beamed. "I wonder if we'll be able to meet the cast of that show Lilymu."

"What's a Lilymu?" Cindy asked.

"You don't know Lilymu?" Ami asked.

"Sorry..." Cindy shrugged.

"It's this show in Japan," Yumi explained. "They started airing it sometime after I met Ami. There was a contest for a new star and the winner was this guy in America named Mikey Simon. Basically, it's about this team of heroes who join together to defeat the evil Gonard."

"Sounds intense..." Cindy shook a little in her seat. "I hope they're nice."

"I wanna meet Lily, she seems so sweet in real life!" Ami gushed.

"I bet she's mean in real life." Yumi grinned darkly.

"Are you always this dark, Yumi?" Maxwell asked.

"Have to be." Yumi replied.

"Oh, she's not always so doomy and gloomy," Ami assured. "She's my best friend, I love her just the way she is."

Yumi smiled to Ami and the two shared an actually rather sweet hug with each other.

"Aww!" Cindy and Maxwell smiled.

* * *

The planes were nearly in Japan now and they were about to land after several hours.

"We better not lose." Connie declared sharply.

"I'm sure we won't, we weren't born losers like those freaks." Gina added, even giving a glare to the other teams.

Jo growled at the mean girls.

"Easy, Jo." Justine tried to soothe Jo.

* * *

The planes landed and they came to their stop, picking up clues at the Don boxes.

"Oh, Yumi, this is so exciting," Ami smiled to her fellow rock star. "I wonder if we'll be able to see my parents! They love you too, you know."

"Yeah, whatever." Yumi scoffed.


	7. Chapter 7

The teams came to the Don box and got their first clue. Danny and Jenny were the first ones this time.

" _'A lot of people are addicted to Anime, find those who can help you in sway'_." Jenny read aloud.

"Who could help us?" Danny wondered.

"I can ask people." Jenny suggested.

"Please do." Danny smiled.

* * *

There was a small group of people coming, but one of them looked like a purple creature of some type with a blue gemstone on his belly.

"Why are we doing this again?" the blonde girl with shiny blue eyes, while wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a red neckercheif, a blue skirt, white knee socks, and dark blue dress shoes scoffed.

"The sake of doing something good for someone else?" the girl with long blue hair, green eyes, a red long-sleeved top with a golden lining, blue pants, and red shoes suggested with a sweet smile.

"Aw, come on, there's gotta be sandwiches around here!" a guy with long blue hair, pointed ears, green eyes, a dark blue hoodie, green shorts, and red sneakers groaned as his stomach growled.

"Is it me or do I see a teenage robot?" the blonde girl asked.

Jenny and Danny came over to them.

"Konichiwa." Jenny bowed to them.

"You guys speak English?" Danny asked, sounding relieved.

"I'm a master in the English language." a boy with ginger hair with a dark blue short-sleeved top with white longer sleeves, khaki pants, and brown shoes smiled smugly.

This made the blonde girl roll her eyes.

"Who are you guys?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"I'm Jenny Wakeman and this is my boyfriend, Danny Fenton." the teenage robot introduced.

"Aww, you got yourself a girlfriend~" the blonde girl pouted.

"Uh, yeah..." Danny blushed a little.

"Do you guys like sandwiches?" the blue-haired guy grinned, showing her had monstrous like teeth.

"Personal space." the purple creature reminded him.

"Welcome to Japan," the blue-haired girl smiled. "As you might know, I'm Mitsuki, and over there is Lily, Gonard, Guano, and Mikey."

"It's nice to meet you." Jenny smiled to the cast.

"So, why are you guys here?" Lily asked.

"Lily, remember what Ozu said." Mitsuki said.

The others looked to her blankly.

"Yeah, we're supposed to help them with the Toondonculus Race and not tell them that their first clue is back at Lilymu Studios." Guano spoke up, stretching out his tail.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Lily replied.

"There's a clue at Lilymu Studios?" Danny asked.

"Uhh... No?" Guano flop sweated once he accidentally revealed that.

"Sure there is, Guano, you remember," Gonard smiled foolishly. "Ozu told us not to tell the contestants until they would come for their second clue and he would make them do chores in exchange for the clue to make the show more interesting!"

" **GONARD!** " everyone else scolded.

"What, it's true!?" Gonard folded his arms.

The teams heard that and they rushed off to Lilymu Studios.

"Hopefully Ozu won't be too mad that they found out the clue so quickly..." Guano grew nervous as always.

"Are you a Pokemon?" Cindy picked up the purple creature. "You're so cute!"

"You remind me of Ling-Ling." Mike added.

"Who?" Mikey asked.

"He's a battle monster." Mike explained.

"So cute..." Cindy hugged Guano and kissed his cheek.

"Get off of me!" Guano tried to get out of Cindy's grip.

Cindy giggled, then set Guano back down on the ground.

"Well, hi there, little guy." Justine smiled as she then picked up Guano.

"Hello there, yourself." Guano smirked to Justine.

"Welcome to Japan!" Mitsuki piped up with a bashful smile.

"Thank you." Justine smiled back.

"Hellooo, Nurse!" Gonard greeted the shy beauty.

" **FOCUS, YOU SPAZZES!** " Lily scolded.

"Oh, Lily's not as nice as she is on Lilymu..." Ami noted.

"Ami, Yumi, welcome back to Japan," Mitsuki smiled. "Are you in the Toondonculus Race too?"

"Yeah, we are." Yumi nodded.

"Congratulations." Mitsuki smiled.

"Arigato." Ami thanked.

Yumi rolled her eyes at this little friendly reunion.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam-The Rock Stars*_**

"Yumi and I actually knew Mitsuki in Camp Youwannasushi," Ami explained to the audience. "After that adventure with Atchan, we met at the campfire and we just got close."

"More like close with you, Mitsuki and I have nothing in common unless she's acting in Lilymu." Yumi said to her friend.

"But she's your friend too." Ami reminded.

"Mm-hmm..." Yumi rolled her eyes.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

"Hey, there," Mikey grinned, coming to Ami's side. "Simon's the name, Mikey Simon, professional actor extraordinaire."

Mitsuki giggled while blushing to Mikey since she had a crush on him, but he had feelings for Lily.

"Hi there, I'm Ami, it's nice to meet you, Mikey." Ami greeted.

"No flash photography please." Mikey smirked, putting on sunglasses.

The teams were now heading over to Lilymu Studios.

"How's Ozu?" Ami asked.

"Grumpy as always..." Lily scoffed.

"Don't know what his deal is." Mikey huffed.

"I'm sure he's only troubled and needs a friend..." Dawn overheard that as she walked with Arnold.

"Gah!" Mikey panicked. "Where did you come from?!"

Dawn and Arnold rolled their eyes at his reaction. Typical mortal response. Dawn took the palm of Mikey's hand.

"Hey, that's my autograph signing hand!" Mikey cried.

"You act like a superstar because you feel ignored back home," Dawn said. "You lied to a lot of your friends for attention and you feel like your parents were never there for you."

"Whoa, how do you know about that?" Mikey asked.

"We read people's auras." Arnold explained.

"You could be a good person if you want, Mikey, but you just act like a spoiled brat, especially after you got your acting job here in Japan." Dawn added.

"I, uh, well... OKAY, FINE, all I wanted is friends because my parents always ignore me 24/7!" Mikey admitted.

"Oh, Mikey, I'm sure that's not true..." Mitsuki frowned. "You call them all the time."

"Yeah, but all I get is their answering machine!" Mikey explained. "The only time I really got a hold of them was when they were going to come to Japan, but their flight got cancelled! They don't love me..."

"Mikey..." Mitsuki pouted.

"Who'd wanna love a spaz like you?" Lily scoffed.

"Lily, that was harsh." Guano scolded.

"Your point?" Lily glanced at the purple creature.

Mikey for once took offense to something Lily said and he felt his heart break.

"And I thought the Krust Cousins were brats." Jenny muttered.

"Whatever." Lily scoffed.

"Sorry about her, she has issues." Guano whispered.

"We can see that..." Duncan scoffed. "Reminds me of when I first met Heather."

"She is just like Josee." Abby agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**_At Lilymu Studios..._**

"Yes Man, I do wonder who will be the first team to arrive..." Ozu said as he stood with his 'sidekick'.

"The Freaks." Yes Man replied.

"Hm..." Ozu kept an eye out for the teams as they stood by the Don box that was by their filming studio.

"We're here first, Danny!" Jenny cheered as she appeared first with her boyfriend.

Yes Man screamed and jumped into Ozu's arms. " **THAT ROBOT SCARED ME, OZU**!"

"Calm yourself, Yes Man..." Ozu dropped his assistant. "You must be here for your Don box and your clue, yes?"

"That's right," Danny replied. "Where is it?"

"Right here." Ozu stepped aside to show them.

"Thanks." Jenny said before running with her boyfriend.

"We're next." Jo said as she appeared with Justine in the shadows.

Ozu waved to them, not even shocked or afraid of the shadows, and let them inside. "Hurry now!"

Jo and Justine then ran after Danny and Jenny.

* * *

"Josee, we're in third place!" Jacques called.

"This is your fault!" Josee blamed.

"How is it my fault!?" Jacques gaped at her.

"You just had to argue with the Delinquent Siblings!"

They were talking about you and me! I defended you because I love you!"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't talk to competition!" Josee sneered.

"I did it because I wanna make you happy no matter what!" Jacques replied. "You're the best skating partner I ever had."

"Enough with the sob story, come on!" Josee grabbed him and ran with him.

"I thought girls loved that sappy stuff..." Jacques frowned.

"Becky, I see the studio!" Violet pointed out. "We're almost there!"

"This is exciting, Violet, we're going to a studio together." Becky smiled. "We'll become the victors!"

"Oh, but none of us are named Victor?" Violet said in confusion.

"No, Violet," Becky shook her head. "Victor's not just a name, but it's also another word for a winner, in fact, the names Victor and Victoria come from the word 'victory'."

"Hey, Abby, did you hear a ding?" Duncan asked his sister. "I just heard it."

"All I can hear is that Three Days Grace song I got stuck in my head." Abby groaned as they ran.

Miguel then accidentally bumped into Becky. "Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, it's okay, I'm sorry." Becky replied.

"Oh, that's okay, don't worry about-" Miguel said, then realized who ran into him. "It..."

The romantic music played again and Miguel was looking at Becky, like the way Noah was with Emma.

"Uh, are you okay?" Becky asked.

"I.. I... I..." Miguel muttered, turning bright red.

"Becky, come on, we can't slow down now!" Violet told her best friend.

"Okay!" Becky called back to her partner. "I'll see you later, Miguel!" she then ran off after Violet.

"Wait!" Miguel yelled out.

It was too late, Becky and Violet had already run off together.

"Oh, man..." Miguel groaned to himself.

"Come on, Miguel, we better get going!" Maya called for her twin brother.

Miguel sighed and he followed his sister.

* * *

Double D and Eddy were right beside Becky and Violet now.

"Hello, Becky." Double D greeted.

"Oh, Eddward, hello!" Becky smiled.

"How do you know him?" Violet asked.

"He's my cousin." Becky replied.

"Really?" Violet asked, a little surprised.

"Long story." Becky and Double D replied.

"Hurry up, Tiff, we're running behind!" Brit told her cousin.

"You try runnin' in high-heeled boots!" Tiff growled. "I can't believe I let you make me buy these stupid things!"

"Hurry up!" Brit demanded.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam - The Fashion Cousins*_**

"My cousin and I are the best fashion people in our school," Brit said. "We're like the fashion police."

"We even got Pteresa to stop wearing that old sweater she used to wear." Tiff added as she took out a photograph of their red-haired friend as she was now wearing a simple pink T-Shirt with a white cat head on it.

"But Jenny?" Brit scoffed slightly. "We can't help her."

"Mm-mm-mm..." Tiff shook her head about the teenage robot. "She may be smart and a lot of people back home like her, but she'll NEVER fit in."

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

"As teams are heading out to the Lilymu Studios, the other teams are way behind them." Don narrated.

"HURRY UP, MAY!" Lee called to her younger sister.

"But Lee, I'm hungry!" May frowned.

"We'll eat when we get there, now **MOVE!"** Lee growled.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam - The Evil Sisters*_**

"We're not exactly full sisters, but actually half-sisters." Lee said.

"And that boyfriend stealer stole my big Ed!" May yelled out.

"Ah, get over it!" Lee whacked May in the back of her head.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

"Hey, Kwan, there's the Don Box!" Dash called.

"Ah, yeah, touchdown!" Dash cheered.

Once Dash and Kwan made it there, they high-fived each other.

"Beat that, Fenturd!" Dash mocked.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Danny's voice was heard.

Dash and Kwan looked to see that Danny and Jenny were already steps ahead of him.

"He got away, Dash!" Kwan told his friend.

" **AFTER HIM!** " Dash called.

Dash and Kwan then ran after Danny and Jenny.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam - The Jocks*_**

"Back over at our school, I'm the quarterback, the best thing about school is picking on my favorite target, Fenton." Dash smirked.

"He's the best." Kwan laughed. "I thought he liked that goth chick though..."'

"Everyone thought that before he started dating that robot chick." Dash replied.

Kwan shrugged.

 _ ***End of Confession***_

* * *

" **GET BACK HERE, FENTON!** " Dash snarled.

Danny and Jenny laughed as they got away. There were two robot guards in front of them, blocking Ozu's room.

"Halt, stay there and answer my riddle," one robot guard demanded. "What has four legs and-"

Danny and Jenny walked right pas them.

"They didn't answer the riddle!" the first robot whined.

The second robot scoffed at him. "Don't start, Larry."

"But they need to answer the riddle!" Larry replied.

The robots got into an argument and they walked off which allowed anybody to walk by and go through the doors to get their next clue.

* * *

"Come on, Bart!" Meg called for her boyfriend.

"Just a second, Babe!" Bart called before laughing, he took out a can of spray paint and painted graffiti as he took a few yen away from Ozu's desk.

"Aw, man, that yellow kid stole our idea." Duncan groaned.

Bart laughed as he then ran off with Meg. "El Barto strikes again." he then winked into the camera with a dazzling smile.

* * *

"You can't go in." Larry told Ami, Yumi, Jo, and Justine.

Ami, Yumi, Jo, and Justine looked at the robots and walked by them.

"They didn't answer the riddle!" Larry cried.

"Let it go, just let it go." the other robot said to him.

"What an idiot." Yumi laughed.

"Why can't people answer my riddle?" Larry frowned.

"Move it, Snooki!" Nazz glared at her rival.

"You move it, Cabbage Patch!" Anne Maria glared back.

* * *

Cindy and Maxwell came by then.

" **NOW** you're gonna get it!" Larry threatened.

Maxwell handed a rubber red ball to Cindy.

Cindy took the ball, she showed it to the robots, placed it down on a small table, placed a plastic cup over it, and took out two others, and mixed up the cups, spinning them around and put her hands around the cups. "Pick one."

"Why?" Larry asked.

"Pick... A cup..." Cindy insisted. "Please."

"No, you never solve my riddles!" Larry retorted.

"Pick a cup." Cindy sounded firmer.

"I don't see why I should!" Larry folded his arms.

" **PICK! A GODDAMN CUP!** " Cindy cursed like Penn would at this point.

"Okay, okay, jeez." Larry said before picking up the cup.

The ball was not there.

"Try again." Cindy smirked.

Larry picked up another cup. The ball was not there either.

Larry growled, then took out a cannon arm. "Prepare to be eliminated."

"You got one more cup." Cindy smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll bet the ball is underneath there." Larry then tried the final cup.

"How much you wanna bet?" Maxwell grinned maliciously.

"Oh, I'll show you, brats." Larry snarled.

Cindy and Maxwell giggled.

Larry lifted the final cup, but didn't find the ball. "But, where is it!?"

Maxwell took off his cap and showed the ball was in there. "Well, I'll be!"

"Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience!" Cindy laughed as she ran with Maxwell.

" **YOU'LL PAY!** " Larry growled.

"We need to get through, so could you please move, dude?" Mike asked.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore!" Larry left.

"Larry, wait!" the other robot went to his friend.

The teams were now on the set of the Lilymu show.


	9. Chapter 9

Mitsuki was there with a friendly smile and happily offered help if the others wanted her to help them.

"Look, we get to do a challenge." Jenny said.

"One member from each team must eat disgusting chinese food made by the Chef Gonard," Don instructed. "Whoever finshes their food first gets the next clue from the chef, but do not puke or you're out."

"I'll do it," Jenny said to Danny. "I don't eat anyway."

"That's my girl." Danny gave a thumb's up.

Gonard giggled evilly once he was in a chef's hat with a coat.

"Oh, boy, I feel sorry for these guys." Guano said to the camera.

"Tiff, you're eating." Brit demanded.

"Gina, you're gonna be eating too." Connie added.

Tiff and Gina groaned, glaring to Brit and Connie for subjecting them to this torture.

"I've eaten worse than that," Jade replied. "Scott, you don't mind if I take this one, do ya?"

"Well... Okay, if you think you're up for it." Scott smiled to her.

"Trust me, I am." Jade insisted.

Scott smiled to her.

"Anne, let me handle this, I hate to see a beautiful angel such as yourself getting sick." Johnny volunteered himself.

"Oh, Johnny, that's so brave of you." Anne Maria gushed.

Meg surprisingly volunteered herself, but Bart gave no objections to her wishes.

"Justine, baby, let me do this for you," Jo said before taking her girlfriend's hand. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh, Jo, you're so brave." Justine swooned.

Jo smiled back, taking a seat.

* * *

Then it was settled. Johnny, Gina, Tiff, Jade, Mike, Becky, Ed, Miguel, Maxwell, Jo, Yumi, Sadie, Kevin, Abby, Jacques, Jenny, Meg, Kwan, Eddy, Arnold, and May were going to eat the food for their teams.

Gonard had disgusting food ready and served everyone his first dish. "Squid Ala Mode!" He lifted the silver canisters to show wiggling squid tentacles with ice cream and whipped cream with a cherry on top.

"Aaaaand, eat!" Don called.

"Hey, this squid is actually pretty good." Jo smiled as she ate.

A few of the other teammates looked away while the others ate.

Meg was eating with no problem and gulped down the food. "Man, I've been craving a lot of seafood lately..." she muttered before taking another scoop of the icky dessert.

"Come on, Gina, you can't lose to Meg Griffin!" Connie yelled.

"I'm trying!" Gina called back.

"This squid isn't that bad," Becky said before looking at Miguel who was sitting next to her. "Oh, hey, Miguel."

Miguel ate the best he could, but he felt distracted once he noticed Becky. "Uh... Hola..." he chuckled nervously.

"Isn't this amazing?" Becky smiled. "I love seafood!"

"Si..." Miguel smiled.

"You know, they say seafood is brain food..." Becky said before she started eating, though was a little disgusted from the vanilla ice cream meeting the slimy tentacles.

"Gonard, where did you find this recipe?" Guano asked, looking at a paper with reading glasses over his eyes.

"Oh, I made it myself," Gonard smiled proudly. "I make _all_ my own recipes! Wait 'til they try my Thanksgiving turkey cake with motor oil as the icing!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Squid, please forgive me." Arnold said before eating the squid.

"I'm done, Chef, what's next?" Jo asked.

"I'll get it out of the oven right now!" Gonard smiled and went to the oven with glee.

"Oh, Maxwell..." Cindy was worried for the boy she liked.

Maxwell held his stomach with a low groan. "I must do this for Cindy..." he told himself.

"I don't feel so good..." Tiff looked sick.

'Don't you dare spit that out, Tiff!" Brit scolded her cousin.

"I can't hold it in!" Tiff groaned, feeling very sick to her stomach.

"I **SAID TO HOLD IT IN!** " Brit glared.

Tiff gulped, but looked very sick and weary.

* * *

After the squid ice cream, Gonard presented his next dish.

"Turkey Cake with Motor Oil!" Gonard presented with a bow.

"This looks so good." Mike had to admit.

Fred groaned.

"You can do this, Freddy!" Daphne cheered.

"Go, Trent!" Brianna called.

Gonard tipped his hat and backed up. Meg was eating easily again, wanting more and more food.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam-The Odd Couple*_**

"Should I tell them?" Meg bit her lip.

"If you want to, babe." Bart smiled.

"Okay..." Meg took a deep breath. "The reason I keep eating a lot, no matter how disgusting, is because... I... I... I'm... Oh, Bart, I can't do it..."

"You can say it, babe," Bart soothed her. "Nobody will judge you."

"I'm pregnant." Meg revealed.

* * *

 ** _*Cut to the Griffin's House...*_**

"Hey, Lois, guess what!" Peter called. "Meg is pregnant!"

"Oh, Peter, don't be ridiculous!" Lois yelled back from the kitchen.

"No, come here!" Peter called.

Lois sighed and went into the living room. Peter then rewound the confession and played it.

"I'm pregnant." Meg revealed.

" **OH, MY GAWD!** " Lois screeched.

 ** _*Cut to the Simpsons House*_**

* * *

"Lisa, we're gonna be aunties!" Maggie told her big sister.

"Hmm..." Marge hummed. "I don't condone that Bart and Megan are going to have a baby without being married, but I am happy for them..."

"That's my boy," Homer laughed. "Marge, you and I both know that Bart and Megan will be great parents."

"Hmm..." Marge still hummed since Bart and Meg were going to have a baby and still in high school.

* * *

 ** _*Back on the show...*_**

The teammates kept eating, a few of them got sick and had to be out of the challenge.

"Lobster with honey and fudge sprinkles!" Gonard brought his next dish.

"I feel queasy..." Kwan said before puking on Gina's plate.

Gina cupped her mouth and also puked.

"Gina/Kwan!" Connie and Dash yelled at their teammates.

"I can't..." Tiff said before then puking on her plate.

"Oh, man, I'm gonna... I'm gonna!" Trent looked sick as well.

Brit looked away in disgust and anger.

"Oh, poor Trent..." Brianna pouted for her boyfriend.

Tiff and Trent were now out.

"So, what's next, my chef?" Mike asked. "Because this is getting interesting."

"Just a moment~..." Gonard smiled.

"This is so disgusting..." Lily groaned.

"I bet I could eat more than them!" Mikey insisted.

"Mikey, we're not involved in this, remember what Ozu said." Mitsuki reminded.

"Oh, yeah, darn it." Mikey frowned in defeat.

"Ohhhh, my stomach feels weird." Eddy groaned.

"Mine too." Fred agreed.

* * *

Eddy and Fred suddenly threw up and they were now out.

"Chocolate dipped bacon!" Gonard gave his next dish.

"That sounds delicious." Yumi approved.

"Lee, I don't feel so good." May moaned.

"Keep eating, May!" Lee snarled. "Do it for that Monobrow you love so much!"

"Kanker bad for Ed!" Ed cried out.

"You can do it, Ed!" Dee Dee cheered for her boyfriend. "I believe in you!"

Ed removed his belt and continued to eat the grotesque food.

"Katie, I don't feel so good." Sadie frowned.

"My stomach is on fire." Miguel groaned.

"You did your best." Katie soothed her best friend.

Maya wanted Miguel to go on, but she saw her brother was sick, so she let him go. "Come on, Miguelito."

"Poor Miguel, you did your best." Becky put her head on his shoulder.

"Gracias, Becky..." Miguel weakly thanked.

"No problem." Becky replied.

"You're doing good, keep it up!" Josee coached her teammate.

"Yes, Josee." Jacques nodded to her.

"Up next is camel head with hot fudge on top." Gonard told his victims.

" **CAMEL HEAD?!** " Kevin, Arnold, Becky, Jacques, and May yelled out.

"My specialty." Gonard smiled, blowing a kiss like a true chef passionate about his art.

"I can't eat camel, they are our friends, what is wrong with you?!" Arnold scolded. "Killing a Camel for **FUN**?!"

"I wouldn't kill an animal, this camel's stuffed." Gonard explained.

"That's even worse!" Arnold replied.

"What are you, a hippie?" Gonard asked.

* * *

"Cindy, I don't think I can do it anymore-" Maxwell said before puking on Kevin's plate.

Kevin started to eat, then realized what he ate and puked himself.

"You did your best..." Cindy patted Maxwell on the head. "You did better than I thought you would."

"Thanks a lot, Kevin!" Nazz scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't eat that." Arnold said.

"Stopping is better than giving up too soon." Dawn soothed her cousin.

"Thank you, Dawn." Arnold smiled back to his cousin.

"Lee, I can't go on." May grunted.

"EAT!" Lee snarled.

"We have fish eyeballs along with a dead person's arms with ketchup." Gonard said.

"Gonard, that's pretty gross, even for you!" Guano cringed.

"Human arms? Cool!" Mike beamed.

"This is awesome!" Jo also cheered.

"Are they really gonna eat that?!" Lily cringed.

"Looks like it..." Mitsuki looked frightened.

May, Becky, Johnny, Meg, and Jacques all then puked. Mike and Jo kept eating.

* * *

"What a delicious competition!" Don praised. "It looks like Jo of the Girlfriends and Mike of the Childhood Friends are at neck and neck!"

"Sorry, Mike, but you're going down." Jo said to her competition.

"Apology accepted, Jo, because you're going down." Mike retorted.

"No, you're going down, I've eaten stuff like this before." Jo replied.

"Hey, I was born this way, you were just bitten." Mike smirked.

"I was also born a demon, remember?" Jo smirked.

"Werewolf power all the way!" Mike playfully taunted.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam- The Jocks*_**

"Those two aren't even humans?!" Dash asked.

"Wah, wah, wah..." Kwan mumbled.

"Will you cut that out?!" Dash glared.

 ** _End of Confession_**

* * *

"At least we get to see a full moon." Lily said.

"Full moon?!" Jo and Mike asked.

"Why is it always a full moon?" Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, wait, I'm just kidding," Lily replied. "It's just Gonard's big butt."

Jo and Mike rolled their eyes in response.

"Oh, hahahaha, very funny, now you two ready for dessert?" Gonard replied.

"Heck yeah." Mike nodded.

"Bring it on." Jo added.

"This will be the grande finale, the moment of truth!" Guano narrated.

"Hey, I'm the host here, not you!" Don scolded.

" **I'M A DIRECTOR!** " Guano yelled back.

"I'm the host of the show!" Don snarled.

"Bah..." Guano mumbled and walked off.

"And now, for dessert, a big huge banana slug split with extra slugs for gooeyness!" Gonard gave two thumb's up.

"Sounds good, prepare to go down, Jo." Mike challenged.

"I'm gonna eat you for breakfast, Mazinsky." Jo threatened.

"I'm gonna eat you for dinner, Elliot." Mike retorted.

Mike and Jo then ate the banana slug split. " **DONE!** " they both called once they finished.

"Well, I never thought I'd see this, but we have a tie for the Childhood Friends and the Girlfriends, so they both win this week's challenge!" Don announced. "Jocks, since Kwan was the first one to get sick, I'm afraid you are eliminated from the race."

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Dash called. "This can't be right!"

Kwan groaned, still feeling very sick.

"This is all your fault!" Dash glared at his friend.

Kwan then puked on the floor.

"Buh-Bye, Dash." Danny laughed.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Jenny added with a laugh.

"The Jocks are out, but we still have twenty-two teams left," Don said to the camera. "Who will be the next one out and who will win in the big end? Find out next time on the Toondonculus Race!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Jo, you were amazing!" Justine cheered.

"Thanks, babe." Jo laughed.

"I'm sorry, Cindy, I let you down." Maxwell said to his girlfriend.

"It's okay, I'm proud of you for trying anyway." Cindy smiled encouragingly.

"I can't believe that you failed that challenge!" Brit scolded her cousin.

"Will you shut up, Brittany?!" Tiffany glared back at her cousin.

"I'm disappointed in you!" Brit huffed. "If we lose this race, I can never show my face with you in school ever again!"

"Oh, like you can do better?" Tiff sneered. "I'm gonna make you do the next challenge!"

"You can't do that!" Brit growled.

"Can and have, sista!" Tiff retorted.

Brit growled in defeat then. "Oh, very well, how bad could it be?"

"Hey, Jenny, have those two argued before?" Danny asked his girlfriend since she knew them better than anyone else.

"Not that I remember..." Jenny said honestly. "They almost always agreed with each other."

* * *

"I can't believe that you lost to two very hot guys, Gina." Connie sneered to her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Connie..." Gina stared at the floor.

"We better not lose this race, otherwise, I will make you unpopular when we get back home." Connie threatened before leaving.

Gina sighed sadly.

"You do realize that she's just using you, right?" Dawn came over to the ginger-haired girl.

"I know, but I can't leave her!" Gina frowned. "She made me popular! And... Wait, why am I talking to you? You're a loser?" she turned away, folding her arms with a glare.

"Gina, I know you're only hanging around with Connie because you feel empowered and you're keeping your true feelings about her from her despite being best friends." Dawn said.

"You know about that too?" Gina flinched. "No one can know about that! They wouldn't let me hear the end of it!"

"Just like Tiff," Dawn continued. "You're feeling upset that someone is controlling your life."

"But you don't understand," Gina replied. "Connie will make me more unpopular than Meg Griffin."

"Popularity isn't everything, Gina..." Dawn told the other girl. "It won't matter after you graduate high school and start a life of your own."

"It won't?" Gina asked. "But, Connie said-"

"Connie is lying," Dawn stopped her right there. "After high school, you're free to do whatever you want without anybody telling you what to do."

"Hmm... I guess I never thought about that before..." Gina said, sounding refreshed.

"And it would be nice if you have an actual true friend, not the ones who are popular." Dawn said.

"But we are all friends!" Gina defended.

"No, you're not," Dawn replied. "If you were all friends, then Connie would be concerned about your safety and would be helping you."

Gina sniffled and then started to cry.

Dawn gave Gina a hug. "There, there, it's okay, let it all out..."

* * *

"Is everything okay here, Dawn?" Arnold walked over to her older cousin.

"Yes, Arnold, everything is fine." Dawn nodded to him.

"What have I done?" Gina grew tearful. "All I wanted to do was to have a true friend."

"Sometimes I feel like Meg's 'friends' should go down a freeway." Arnold mumbled.

"Arnold!" Dawn gasped.

"What about her friends?" Gina asked.

"They ditch her whenever they need her the most," Dawn explained. "One time her friends came to a sleepover and they left before the sun came up."

"What?!" Gina asked. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so." Arnold confirmed.

"W-Why would they do that to her?" Gina asked.

"Her family scared them away." Dawn explained.

"I never liked Meg's family," Gina replied. "Except for Brian, he's cool."

"There, there, Gina." Dawn and Arnold soothed.

"I hurt everyone, including Meg," Gina sighed. "I wanna apologize to Meg for everything I had done to her, but I can't."

"You shall someday when you feel brave enough to stand up to Connie." Dawn soothed.

"When would that be?" Gina scoffed.

"The future is in the eye of the beholder." Arnold replied.

"English, please?" Gina glanced at him.

"When you feel your time is right, you will stand up to Connie better than Lindsay did with Heather on Total Drama." Dawn explained.

"Thanks, guys, for helping me." Gina sounded relieved.

"We always help someone who is tortured, whether physically or mentally, in need." Dawn smiled with Arnold.

Gina smiled. "So refreshing to be with someone who understands me..."

"Now, you have another job to do," Arnold reminded her. "To make amends with Meg."

"She will probably hate me," Gina was scared. "I know her boyfriend hates my guts."

"Not if you be honest and sincere with your apologies." Dawn told her.

"I'm just so nervous though." Gina said.

"It's time to stop following someone else's orders and start following your heart." Arnold encouraged. "If my bully could apologize to me, then you can apologize to Meg."

"You've been bullied?" Gina asked.

"Yes, I have." Arnold nodded.

"Why?" Gina asked.

"My head shape mostly and that I was called an orphan until I found my parents with Dawn and my class in San Lorenzo." Arnold explained.

"You were an orphan?" Gina raised an eyebrow.

"That was before I found out about my parents, I still live with my grandma and grandpa though." Arnold explained.

"Really?" Gina asked.

"I'm going to live with them someday soon, but right now, I stay with Grandma and Grandpa, they'd been there for me all my life, yes, they're not my parent parents, but still, I love them very much, I'm just glad my parents are alive and well." Arnold said.

"I'm glad for you too, uhh... I forget your name." Gina smiled halfway.

"Arnold."

"Arnold, right, that's a nice name." Gina smiled.

Arnold smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11

"Cindy, you seem different..." Maxwell said to his girlfriend. "What happened to you?"

"What ever do you mean, Maxwell?" Cindy asked as she read one of her magic books.

"Well, you've been, umm..." Maxwell stammered nervously.

Cindy turned the page. "Been...?"

Maxwell was afraid to say it.

"Go on, I can take it." Cindy looked at him.

"I can't," Maxwell replied. "You'll get upset."

Cindy looked at him. "Maxwell Elmer Hartman, you know you can tell me anything, now out with it!"

"Well, you've been acting like a bitch lately." Maxwell confessed.

" **WHAT!?** " Cindy freaked out.

"I knew you'd be mad!" Maxwell flinched slightly.

"What do I do?" Cindy asked. "I don't have a mean bone in my body!"

"Well, you've been cussing a lot, you were harsher to Nazz and Kevin than before..." Maxwell rubbed his arm.

"I haven't changed..." Cindy frowned, then thought about it. "Have I?"

"I'm afraid you have..." Maxwell frowned back.

Cindy hummed, she took out her phone and dialed a number and called it.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Las Vegas..._**

"Now, before I save my partner's life from the shark infested waters, I'll need to borrow someone's crossbow." Penn said to the crowd.

Many people in the audience took out crossbows for him to use.

"I only need one," Penn smiled as he took one and was about to aim it for the cement to drop into the water and save Teller from being eaten alive. "Now, for this trick to work, I'll need complete-" he then felt his phone vibrating and took it out, growling and answered it. "Cindy, I told you a million time to _never_ call me during a show!"

"I-I'm sorry, I need to ask you something..." Cindy said nervously.

"What is it?" Penn snarled. "I'm in the middle of a trick!"

"Umm... Well..." Cindy gripped her collar. "Maxwell says I've changed since you guys taught me magic tricks during the summer, you don't think I-"

Teller grew incredibly nervous as his chair kept lowering every ten seconds, closer to the water.

"Hold on a minute, will you?" Penn glared into the phone. "I need to do this trick!"

"Um... Okay..." Cindy frowned, waiting.

Penn put the phone down and shot the arrow. Teller let out an audible scream as he was about to fall into the water as a shark leaped for him.

"Now, it's time to save Teller!" Penn proclaimed like an adored hero.

The audience was in suspense. Penn shot the arrow which hit the cement and the sharps were trapped under the water and the cement trap. Teller was saved, which made the audience roar. He then smiled and jumped down next to Penn and took out the three of clubs.

"Is that your card?" Penn smirked with a laugh.

The audience laughed and clapped for them.

"Alright, everybody, shut up!" Penn yelled, then picked up his phone, silencing the audience. "Okay, what's wrong, Cindy?"

"Erm... Uhh... My boyfriend thinks I'm being mean..." Cindy explained nervously.

"What do you mean?" Penn asked her.

"Um... Well.." Cindy said.

"Are you talking with them?" Maxwell came to her side.

"I'm on the phone right now, Maxwell, now go away!" Cindy demanded.

"See? I told you that you were being mean..." Maxwell folded his arms.

" **MEAN MY ACHING ASS!** " Cindy scowled, then put the phone back up.

"You're acting like me, Cindy," Penn noticed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, I-" Cindy agreed, then cupped her mouth. "Oh, no... I have changed! Maxwell, I-" she then saw her boyfriend was gone. "Maxwell? Where'd you go!?"

"Cindy, everything okay?" Penn asked.

"I have to go now..." Cindy whispered, dropping her phone and looking for Maxwell. "Maxwell, come back!" she cried.

"I'm right here," Maxwell walked over to her, coming out of a different room. "I just came out of the bathroom."

Cindy ran to him and hugged him, starting to cry. "I'm sorry, Maxwell, I have changed!"

"Hey, don't worry, it's okay, it's okay..." Maxwell soothed.

Cindy sniffled. "I'm so sorry, Maxwell... I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right," Maxwell soothed. "I still love you."

Cindy smiled and hugged Maxwell.

" ** _HELLO, I'M STILL HERE!_** " Penn's voice yelled through the phone. " ** _That's it, I'm putting you on Facetime! Do you hear me, Cindy Butler!?_** " Suddenly his face was shown on Cindy's phone and he looked up to see Cindy and Maxwell literally kissing and making up. " ** _HEY THERE, CINDY!_** "

Cindy and Maxwell smiled, then looked down to the phone and blushed.

"Uhh..." Cindy picked up her phone. "I gotta go now."

" ** _You must be Maxwell._** " Penn smirked to the blonde boy.

"Uh, yes, sir?" Maxwell replied nervously.

" ** _You being good to my little Cindy?_** " Penn asked.

Cindy felt a little embarrassed.

"Yes, sir, she's a great girl and I'd do anything to keep her happy." Maxwell promised.

" ** _Good, you better not break her heart, you know what I will do if you break her heart?_** " Penn warned.

"No, sir." Maxwell replied.

* * *

"Teller?" Penn smiled evilly.

Teller gulped, he walked away briefly to get something for Penn.

* * *

"Uh-Oh." Maxwell replied.

"Uh, Penn, maybe Maxwell doesn't-" Cindy spoke up.

" ** _Shush, I wanna show him!_** " Penn interrupted.

Teller came back with a phone book and put it in Penn's hands.

"What's with the phone book?" Maxwell asked.

" ** _This is you if you hurt Cindy._** " Penn said, then roared like a wrestler and ripped the phone book in half and slammed it down to the ground and growling, flexing his arms.

Maxwell's eyes lolled back into his skull and he fell back onto the wall.

" ** _Yo, kid, are you okay?_** " Penn called through the phone.

Cindy waved in front of Maxwell's face to wake him up. "Niiiice..." she scolded Penn.

" ** _Ah, ya know you care about me,_** " Penn laughed. " ** _I'm serious though, he breaks your heart, I break his legs._** "

"You're not my father." Cindy narrowed her eyes.

" ** _I'm your uncle figure, now don't back-sass me or I'll totally embarrass you with a surprise visit on the show._** " Penn threatened.

"Aw, Penn!" Cindy groaned with a whine.

" ** _I gotta get going,_** " Penn said before hanging up. " ** _Remember what I said!_** "

"Yes, sir..." Cindy huffed before hanging up.

" ** _Oh, and no calling during a show!_** " Penn quickly added. " ** _I don't call you while you're in school!_** "

"Actually you have..." Cindy rolled her eyes, mumbling.

" ** _Hey, I told you that I was sorry about that, I didn't know that you had class!_** " Penn defended.

"Okay, bye!" Cindy hung up.

* * *

Penn gaped, then looked to Teller, and the audience. "She hung up on me!"

Teller rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Shut up, Teller." Penn growled.

Teller silently chuckled which made some of the audience laugh with him.

* * *

"Come on, Yumi, let's go see Mom and Dad." Ami invited.

"Okay..." Yumi heaved a sharp sigh.

"You guys did a good job today," Don said to the contestants. "You can go have some fun in Tokyo."

The teams smiled and decided to explore. Double D decided to take June to meet his Uncle Hiro.

"Come on, Dee Dee, let's go see if Godzilla's here." Ed suggested.

"Movie, Ed!" Double D reminded.

"Aww..." Ed frowned.

"Come on, Ed, we can maybe meet Mothra!" Dee Dee encouraged.

Ed chuckled and ran with Dee Dee.

"Come on, Anne," Johnny told his girlfriend. "I'll take you to a romantic movie."

Don signed off for the night and allowed the contestants to explore Japan until the next show.

"Come on, Justine, let's go to the park so we can have some alone time." Jo invited.

"Sure." Justine giggled.

"Be sure you come back tomorrow at this spot!" Don warned his contestants.

The teams remembered that and went their separate ways until the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

"Last time on the Toondonculus Race, our teams traveled to Tokyo, Japan, and met the one and only stars of the extremely popular show Lilymu," Don narrated. "They traveled the streets, got to hang out with Mikey Simon and the crew, but they also had to eat Chef Gonard's 'exotic cuisines'. This led to the Jocks being eliminated from the race due to Kwan's weak stomach. Will the other teams have the stomach for their next challenge? Find out here on the Toondonculus Race!"

* * *

 ** _*Theme Song*_**

* * *

"Since the Girlfriends and Childhood Friends won the first, challenge they get a head start." Don told the contestants.

"Hey, June," Mike said after reading the clue. "It says we have to catch a plane to the Sahara Desert in Morocco."

"Sahara Desert, huh?" June asked. "I think Ah-Mah was there once when she was finding a way for me to leave the barrier."

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam-The Childhood Friends*_**

"Being the Te Xuan Ze, I'm forbidden to leave wherever my barrier has me," June explained. "For a very long time, I couldn't leave me hometown, everyone else in my family could, but I was stuck! It was really awful, I wanted to go to astronaut camp too, then Ah-Mah told me I couldn't leave until I'd get married and have a child or if she found a way for me to pass through the barrier."

"I was so happy for her." Mike smiled to her best friend.

"What a relief." June smiled in agreement.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

The teams were running to catch a plane headed straight for Morocco.

"You better not mess this one up, Tiff." Brit warned her cousin.

"Shut up, Brit." Tiff snapped.

"You shut up, Tiffany!" Brit shoved her cousin.

"Make me, Brittney!" Tiff shoved back. "Just get on the plane!"

"You better pray that we don't lose." Brit warned.

Tiff scoffed at that.

* * *

Meg held her stomach, she groaned a little as she walked with Bart. "I'm sorry, Bart..." she said since they weren't running.

"It's okay, it's okay." Bart soothed, holding her delicately.

"I hope this doesn't injure the baby..." Meg then whispered.

"You're pregnant, Meg?" Justine asked as she overheard that while walking beside Jo. "I didn't know that."

Meg sniffled and started to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Justine said.

"Nah, it's not your fault, Justine, it's probably the hormones." Bart said.

"When did it happen?" Jo couldn't help but ask.

"We secretly came to Connie D'Amico's Halloween party," Meg explained tearfully. "It was just the two of us... So... We kinda got frisky..."

"Oh, my, do your parents know about it?" Justine asked.

"Well... They might know now..." Meg shrugged. "I know we should wait until we're married, but... We couldn't help it."

"I'm sure Mom or Lees will lecture me at home..." Bart rolled his eyes.

"My parents will probably make me have a abortion and then make me go to my grandparents' house and make me their maid." Meg added.

"Well, we support ya." Jo offered.

"Yeah." Justine smiled.

Bart and Meg smiled back.

* * *

"Later, losers!" Connie ran with Gina right in between the four teens.

Jo then made a tendril wrapped around Connie's leg and made her fall down. Connie yelped and fell right to the floor.

"Easy, steady, Meg..." Bart told his girlfriend as they still walked for her sake.

Meg took a deep breath once they got ready for the plane ride.

"Are you guys gonna be okay?" Justine asked.

"I think so..." Meg cupped her mouth a little. "Ooh..."

"The baby's not coming now, is it?" Jo asked, flinching.

"No, it's not, it's-" Meg grunted before puking on the floor.

"Oh, my God!" Justine yelped.

"Come on, let's go!" Bart carried Meg like a bride and ran to the plane with her.

* * *

As soon as Meg got on the plane, she rushed into the lavatory and occupied it.

"Aw, man, I really need to use the restroom!" Kevin groaned.

"Poor Meg." Justine sighed in sympathy.

The others sat down. Bart sat by the door, playing a harmonica while Meg was heaving in the bathroom.

"Hey, move it, Dork, I really need to use the restroom!" Kevin snarled to him.

"My girlfriend's in there, and I am not a dork, you are one..." Bart said with his eyes shut, then continued to play his instrument in an attempt to serenade Meg during her sickness.

"Let me in there, otherwise, I'll beat you to a pulp." Kevin threatened.

"If you must, but my girlfriend is sick..." Bart shrugged it off, still playing his harmonica.

"You'd rather get beaten than move!?" Kevin snarled at him.

"I would die for Megan." Bart whispered.

"Your girlfriend is the ugliest person I have ever seen, Nazz is more pretty than her." Kevin mocked.

"Whatever." Bart pretended he didn't hear Kevin and kept playing.

Kevin growled and stormed over to sit next to Nazz.

"You okay, babe?" Bart asked.

"I think I'm almost done..." Meg groaned slightly. "It hurts so much..." she then cried.

"It'll all be worth it in a few months, I promise..." Bart soothed.

Meg did finish throwing up, she flushed the contents down the toilet and quickly brushed her teeth so if Bart wanted to kiss her, he wouldn't have to deal with puke breath.

* * *

"It's so nice that Meg is having a kid," Justine said as she snuggled with her girlfriend. "I can't wait to have a baby myself."

"You'd make a wonderful mother." Jo comforted.

"And you'll make a wonderful mother too." Justine beamed.

"You two are lesbians?" Josee groaned. "That's just flat-out disgusting."

"Whatever." Jo ignored that.

"We're in love and that's all that matters." Justine said as she put her hand underneath Jo's hoodie.

"Exactly." Jo agreed.

"Aren't you disgusted by this?" Josee asked Cindy and Maxwell. "You poor children being exposed to this mess!?"

"If they wanna do it, it's their choice, not mine." Cindy said as she read one of Penn's biographies.

"And we're happy for them," Maxwell added. "They are our friends."

"Put a cork in it, Miss Bronze." Abby said as she then shoved an apple in Josee's mouth.

This made almost everybody on the plane laugh at Josee's misfortune.

"Ah, silence." Duncan smiled in relief.

Jacques then took the apple out of the girl's mouth.

"Thanks..." Josee glanced to Jacques, but still glared to the others.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted..." Abby rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to the Sahara Desert," Maya beamed. "Isn't this exciting, Miguel?"

Miguel, as usual, was looking at Becky while she and Violet were playing Cat's Cradle.

"Miguel?" Maya called. "Miguel? **MIGUEL!** "

Miguel flinched and glared to his sister. "Don't do that!"

"Lo siento, Miguelito..." Maya said in a gentle tone and kept her smile.

"I hope she likes me back." Miguel sighed dreamily about Becky.

"Want me to help?" Maya offered.

"Oh, no, no, no," Miguel glared. "Remember the last time?"

"Come on," Maya begged. "I really wanna help out my big twin brother!"

Miguel rolled his eyes.

"Just trust me on this, okay?" Maya pleaded. "Please, I'll let you help me with something in the future!"

"I know that I'm gonna regret this in the future," Miguel sighed in defeat. "Fine, you can help."

"Yay!" Maya cheered and hugged her twin brother.

Miguel sighed, but looked at Becky again.

* * *

"I wonder if Scoops is watching..." Becky smiled.

"Are you sure you'd wanna go out with him, Becky?" Violet asked. "I mean... He's nice and all, but... I don't think he's your type..."

"He's the only guy I ever liked." Becky explained.

"But there's other guys in this contest too." Violet defended.

"I know, Violet, but..." Becky said to her.

"Becky... Don't be mad at me, but..." Violet twiddled her fingers. "Scoops does like you, but he doesn't love you."

"What!?" Becky gaped at her best friend. "How do you know?"

Violet frowned, worried that Becky would hate her now. "Because he loves me."

"What?!" Becky flipped out again.

"I'm sorry, Becky, I'm so sorry!" Violet pouted.

"But... But..." Becky felt heartbroken.

"Becky, I'm so sorry, I know we're best friends and we shouldn't keep secrets from each other, but I was worried you'd hate me..." Violet frowned. "I know how much you like Scoops, but I'm afraid he's not interested."

"Violet, it's not your fault," Becky sighed. "Scoops could've told me about this..." she then growled and punched the wall, making it crack slightly.

"Whoa, Becky, you're stronger than you look..." Violet's eyes widened. "Almost like WordGirl."

"Uh, that's because I've been working out after school sometimes." Becky replied.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Violet smiled.

Becky smiled back. "I'm sorry, Violet... I just wish Scoops would've just told me..."

Violet and Becky then hugged and made up.

"Now what should I do?" Becky then asked in slight dismay.

"Don't worry, Becky, I'm sure we could find you a boyfriend." Violet soothed.

"Thanks, Violet." Becky smiled back.

* * *

"So, Double D, do you know why Hiro divorced your Aunt Kira?" June asked.

"Father and Aunt Kira said it was because Hiro wanted a son instead of a daughter like Kimi," Double D explained. "He's still nice though, he just really wanted a son."

"Well, at least you got to see him and I'm just glad that he approves us dating." June smiled.

"So am I." Double D smiled back as he put his arm around her.

"Hey, Sockhead, who do you think are gonna be the next people going home?" Eddy came up behind his friend. "I'm betting Lee and May Kanker."

"My ears feel tingly." Ed smiled.

"Hiiii, Ed~" Dee Dee smiled back. "I love unicorns."

"I love chickens!" Ed smiled to her.

Eddy rolled his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

The plane then landed in the Sahara Desert.

"Welcome, racers." Don greeted.

"Didn't you do this in your last show?" Gina asked.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean, but welcome to Morocco." Don told them.

"So, what are we doing here?" Jenny asked the host.

"You'll have to ride a mo-ped-" Don started.

"Did you say a mo-ped?" Connie glanced at him.

"Did I stutter?" Don narrowed his eyes to her.

"Um, no, sorry." Connie replied.

"As soon as you get on your mo-ped, go get your clue from the Don Box." Don instructed.

There were sets of mo-peds that was at an even enough number which meant that one person had to drive and the other had to ride with them.

"Aaaand get going!" Don commanded.

* * *

The teams then ran off to get on their mo-peds to start their challenge.

"Hang on tight, Meg, I'll go the best I can." Bart told Meg.

"Okay, I feel a lot better now, but go easy over bumps." Meg smiled.

"Hang on, Anne, I don't want you to fall!" Johnny warned.

Anne Maria held on tightly as her hair flew in the wind.

Kevin grunted as he drove the mo-ped. "Can't see!"

"Move it, Kev, we're gonna lose!" Nazz snapped.

" **I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE, NAZZ!** " Kevin hissed.

"Wheeee!" Dee Dee cheered. "This is fun!"

Ed laughed as he drove with Dee Dee.

"This is the most fun I've had in my life!" Maxwell cheered.

Cindy yelled as she held onto Maxwell's waist but her legs and hair were flying in the air.

" **HEY, BABE, ARE YOU HOLDING ON TIGHT?!** " Jo called.

"Yeeeeesss!" Justine called as her cheeks flopped in the wind, but then panicked instantly. " **JO, WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!** "

"What?" Jo looked ahead, then saw the tree and screamed, accidentally crashing into it.

"Augh!" Justine grunted.

"Justine!" Jo rushed to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright..." Justine smiled weakly. "But our mo-ped is crushed, what can we do now?!"

Jo took a stretch and hunched down a little. "Hop on."

"Jo, are you sure?" Justine asked.

"Positive, I promise, it won't hurt." Jo told her.

Justine hoped this wouldn't disqualify them, but she climbed onto Jo's back.

"Hang on, babe!" Jo told her, then ran off, carrying Justine on her back.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam- The Girlfriends*_**

"Back in our town, I'm the toughest girl ever, I'm even bigger and stronger?" Jo bragged before flexing her arms. "See?"

Justine blushed brightly and giggled.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

" **DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A MO-PED, EDDY?!** " Double D shrieked.

"Relax, my brother used to do it all the time before Mom made him move out!" Eddy grinned as he drove.

"Ohhh..." Double D groaned in misfortune.

"DRIVE FASTER, TIFF!" Brit demanded.

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!" Tiff glared.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Brit glared back.

"No, you shut up!" Tiff retorted.

"Don't those two ever stop arguing?" Danny sighed to the bickering cousins.

"I think I liked it better when they always made fun of me." Jenny rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Lee, I really have to go to the bathroom!" May moaned.

"You're holding it until we get there!" Lee snapped.

May bit her lip as she looked around. "But I can't, Lee, I really gotta go!"

"HOLD IT!" Lee growled.

May ignored that, she jumped off and landed in the sand. She then stood up and ran off to find a bathroom.

"MAY, GET BACK HERE!" Lee demanded.

"I CAN'T, I REALLY HAVE TO GO, LEE!" May called back.

* * *

"Are you hanging on, Cindy?!" Maxwell called.

"I'm trying!" Cindy wailed as she nearly flew off, but still had her arms around his waist.

"HANG ON!" Maxwell told her.

"Oh, please don't let anything bad happen to me..." Cindy prayed.

"You'll be fine." Maxwell promised.

"I dunno, Maxie, I'm a little unlucky..." Cindy shivered.

* * *

Johnny and Anne Maria made it to the Don box first.

"What's it say, Johnny?" Anne Maria asked once Johnny took out the clue.

"Pick five different spices from the marketplace." Johnny read aloud.

"Spices?" Anne Maria asked.

"We must be making chili," Johnny felt experienced. "I love Pops's recipe."

"What kind of spices are we supposed to get?" Anne Maria asked.

"One of them's some cumin..." Johnny read.

"The other one is cinnamon." Anne Maria looked.

"Come on, we better get looking, just one spice at a time." Johnny told his delicate little flower.'

Johnny and Anne Maria ran to look for the spices.

* * *

"Josee, it's one of the same challenges as before." Jacques told his partner.

"The writers must be uninspired..." Josee scoffed.

"Whatever, let's just find those spices." Jacques scoffed back.

Josee smirked at this attitude and ran with her dance partner.

"Are you holding on, Babe?" Jo asked.

"Of course I am." Justine said, then pointed ahead. "There's the Don box!"

Jo let Justine down and she took the clue.

"We have to find spices." Justine read.

"Let's go then," Jo replied. "Hop on again!"

Justine nodded and got onto Jo's back. Once she was on, Jo happily ran with her again.

"I hope we don't lose." Justine hoped.

"I'm sure we'll make the final three." Jo smiled to her.

* * *

"Come on, Bart, they've already started!" Meg was going through mood swings. "We're gonna lose and it'll be all your fault!" she yelled at him angrily, then started to cry. "I'm sorry... I'm just so sad!"

"It's okay, babe, I know." Bart soothed.

Meg kept crying and clung to him.

Bart held her as he took the clue. "Come on, let's find some spices."

" **DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!** " Meg yelled angrily and sadly.

"It's all right, babe, it's all right." Bart relaxed her.

Meg sniffled as she walked with Bart, she stroked her stomach as they went off to start the challenge. Maya and Miguel collected the clue and went off.

* * *

"Come on, Violet, we have to evade any obstacle that stands in our way." Becky told her best friend.

"You got it, Becky," Violet smiled. "I won't let you down."

Becky smiled.

"Now... How do I evade?" Violet wondered.

"Evade means to dodge or avoid something," Becky defined. "Like in dodgeball, you evade the other balls so you don't get out of the game."

"So, I have to avoid the Ice Dancers since they were the meanest." Violet assumed then.

"Exactly." Becky smiled to her friend.

"I don't hate people often, Becky, but I can't say I'm fond of them..." Violet said.

"And watch out for the Evil Couple too." Becky then warned.

"No kidding." Violet agreed.

"And I thought Victoria Best was a handful..." Becky scoffed before muttering lowly under her breath so Violet wouldn't hear her. "Or Dr. Two-Brains."

"Come on, we better get going." Violet suggested.

Becky nodded and ran with her.

"Spices, huh?" Duncan asked.

Abby sniffed the air and began to track down the spices they would need, using a canine sense of smell.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam- The Delinquent Siblings*_**

"Abby here has very strong senses," Duncan said. "It's amazing!"

"You could say I'm almost an animal." Abby laughed at their little inside joke.

Duncan laughed with her.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

"We gotta pick five different spices, so hop to it, Brit!" Tiff replied.

"I will when _you_ do, lazy bones!" Brit scoffed. "Besides, how hard can it be to find five spices?"

"With your brain cells, it'll be very hard for _you_." Tiff grumbled.

"Tiff, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even know Jean-Philippe, so stuff it and focus!" Brit scolded her cousin.

"Whatever, just pick the spices!" Tiff scowled.

Brit growled. "What has gotten into you!?"

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam-The Krust Cousins*_**

"I've been close with Tiff since we met at a family reunion in first grade," Brit informed the audience at home. "We both didn't have any friends yet, but our mothers always said 'who needs friends when you got family?'."

"I wanted a friend." Tiff muttered.

"What was that?" Brit glanced at her.

"Nuthin'?" Tiff looked back.

Brit looked back at her and to the camera.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

"Pick five spices," Danny read. "Sounds easy enough, right, Jenny?"

"Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" Jenny added.

"And that just made it difficult..." Danny muttered, but gave a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Dawn and Arnold came up to a stand.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you have any cumin?" Dawn asked politely.

The man nodded and then went to get it for them.

"Check." Arnold checked cumin off their list.

"We have to pick out five spices, Trent." Brianna revealed to her boyfriend.

"Sounds easy enough." Trent replied.

"Yeah." Brianna agreed, she then looked around to the others. "Wait, where's Fred and Daphne?"

"Isn't this romantic, Daph?" Fred asked once he was in a dark place with the girl he not so secretly liked.

"Shouldn't we be looking for those spices, Freddy?" Daphne asked.

"Later, let's talk about us." Fred replied.

"Freddy, I think we should look for the spices now." Daphne suggested.

"Come on, Daph, we got plenty of time..." Fred insisted.

"This reminds me of when we split up together..." Daphne rolled her eyes. "What're you up to?"

"Okay, I'm gonna come clean," Fred spoke up bravely. "I love you, Daphne."

"I know, Freddy." Daphne smiled.

"You do?" Fred asked.

"Yes... Because... I love you too." Daphne said before pulling his face and kissing him hard on the lips.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam- The Mystery Solvers*_**

Fred and Daphne were making out wildly.

'Uh, guys?" the cameraman tried to get their attention.

"Yeah, what is it?" Fred asked.

'Confession time?' the cameraman reminded them.

Fred and Daphne straightened each other out and looked to the camera then.

"I, uhh..." Fred stammered.

"Yeah...?" Daphne also stammered.

The two teens looked at each other then made out with each other again.

The cameraman sighed and ended the confession cam.

* * *

"HURRY UP, MAY!" Lee demanded. "WE'RE BEHIND!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Lee!" May whined.

"I knew I should've made Marie come with me." Lee grumbled.

"All right, Maya, we gotta pick five spices from the stand." Miguel said to his twin.

"The first one is cumin." Maya read from the clue.

"How can we tell which is cumin?" Miguel wondered.

"You need cumin?" a man from his stand asked.

"Yes, do yo happen to have any?" Maya asked with a sweet smile.

"Man, cumin's popular today." the man said then checked his shelves.

"We need it for our clue." Miguel explained.

"So I hear..." the man gave them their cumin.

* * *

The teams collected cumin. They now needed basil, mustard seeds, paprika, and Tabasco.

"Look, Ed, hot sauce." Dee Dee pointed to the bottle of Tabasco.

"Cool!" Ed took the bottle and started to drink it down.

"Guys, that's not hot sauce!" Mike told them.

"It's Tabasco." June added.

"Whatever it is, it makes my mouth tingly!" Ed smiled.

"Oh, brother." Mike and June groaned.

* * *

Cindy and Maxwell collected the spices with ease.

"You're a magician?" a merchant asked. "Well, go on, show me a trick."

"Umm... Okay... Uhh..." Cindy shrugged, she then took out metal rings and showed them to the merchant separately, she then linked them together with one hand and showed them. She then took the rings and struggled to unlink them. "Ugh... Come on!"

"Fascinating." the merchant deadpanned.

"Come on, you stupid ring!" Cindy grunted, trying to separate the two rings. "Ugh! This never happens to Teller!"

"You better get going," the merchant suggested. "I have other customers."

"Come on, Cindy..." Maxwell said after they got the spices.

"But! But! But! But! But!" Cindy stuttered.

"Cindy, we gotta get going!" Maxwell told his teammate.

"BUUUUT!" Cindy yelped that she couldn't get her rings unlinked and didn't know why.

"That will teach you to mess with us." Nazz smirked as she was revealed to have a magnet to keep the rings from coming apart.

"Nice one, Nazz, that'll teach her." Kevin smirked back.

Kevin and Nazz laughed together once they collected their spices as well.

* * *

Soon, all of the teams had their spices and were ready to work, except for the Dumb Blondes, they kept eating their spices.

"Yummy!" Dee Dee laughed, but then gasped. "Oh, wait, Ed, we gotta get on a camel and ride!"

"Vroom, Vroom!" Ed called like a car. "Beep, beep, BEEP!"

"Wheeeee!" Dee Dee giggled. "Ride 'em, cowboy!"

"The teams are now riding their camels and must deliver their spices to a diner to make a stew, there they will determine which is the better Moroccan dish," Don narrated. "That is, if Ed and Dee Dee's spices aren't all gone by the time they make it there."

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam- The Dumb Blondes*_**

"Dee Dee is my girlfriend." Ed said.

"Ed is my boyfriend!" Dee Dee added.

"I love you, Dee Dee." Ed smiled.

"I love you, Ed!" Dee Dee giggled.

The two then made out like Fred and Daphne.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**


	15. Chapter 15

"I remember Penn saying that a camel is the ship of the desert," Cindy said once she and Maxwell came to a camel. "If he can do it, so can I, besides, I've ridden a camel before."

"Watch your step, Cindy." Maxwell helped her.

Once the two got on their camel, the camel rose up and carried them to ride them to the restaurant.

"Aw, geez, *bleep* me harder!" Cindy cursed while the camel lifted them up. "*bleep, bleep, bleep* MOTHER-*bleep!*... I-I'm sorry, Maxwell..."

"It's all right." Maxwell soothed.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Camel." Dawn greeted.

The camel snorted a little, neighing to her.

"Oh, nothing much..." Dawn shrugged. "Do you mind giving us a lift?"

The camel bent down so Dawn and Arnold come climb onto its back.

"Thank you." Arnold smiled.

The camel snorted a 'you're welcome' and it walked off, carrying them.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be." Dawn giggled.

"I know, right?" Arnold agreed.

The teams were going on their camels. Ed and Dee Dee kept eating their spices.

"We're in the lead, Josee!" Jacques cheered.

"Faster, camel, faster!" Josee told the camel.

"Hey, this is my speed limit!" the camel snorted. "You want faster, go ride a cheetah!"

"Hey, it's the Old Dancers." Jo laughed.

"OLD?!" Josee snarled.

"At least we're mature!" Jacques retorted.

"At least I have a hot girlfriend." Jo spat back.

"Ooh, burn!" Justine giggled.

Josee and Jacques growled to that.

"You two should retire from this competition." Jo mocked.

"You should retire your attitude!" Jacques huffed. "My mother always told me that!"

"Hey, Josee, the wig department called, they want their wig back." Justine told the female ice dancer.

"WHAT?!" Josee yelled.

Jo and Justine laughed.

"Well, you look like a whore, Justine, an ugly one!" Josee snarled.

"Whatever, at least I don't cheat like you do." Justine replied.

"Do you realize who you're talking to?!" Josee demanded.

"Yeah, a wicked witch who needs to go back where she came from." Justine scoffed.

"You belong in a volcano!" Josee retorted.

"That's funny." Justine laughed.

Josee and Jacques growled to her as they kept riding their camel.

"I hope they go home soon." Jo snarled.

"You and me both." Justine agreed.

"So, uh, wanna make out?" Jo offered.

"Drive the camel first." Justine smirked.

"Right..." Jo chuckled with a blush. "Sorry..."

"Faster, May!" Lee told her sister.

"I'm trying, but this horse is slow as Mom after a night at the bar!" May replied.

Ed and Dee Dee were then passed by the Kanker Sisters.

"Boyfriend Stealer!" May yelled at the ballerina.

Ed and Dee Dee laughed together as they rode on their camel.

* * *

"Look, Scott, there's the chef!" Jade called.

"I can smell victory coming to us." Scott smiled.

"And it looks like the Rednecks are the first ones over!" Don narrated.

Jade and Scott hugged each other once they got off their camel and collected their spices.

"WHAT?!" Josee hissed.

"All right, Chef, cook up that stew for us." Jade told the cook.

* * *

The chef nodded, taking their spices. Jade and Scott took a seat once they made it. Josee and Jacques came with Jo and Justine and they went to their assigned seats. Duncan and Abby, Brianna and Trent, Mike and June, Dawn and Arnold, Danny and Jenny, Brit and Tiff, and Bart and Meg were the next groups to arrive. Meg took a deep breath.

"You all right?" Bart asked.

"Yeah... That went better than I hoped..." Meg smiled to him.

"Hey, I thought Fred and Daphne were behind us?" Brianna spoke up.

"Yeah, so did I," Trent agreed. "Maybe they split up."

Brianna forced out a laugh. "Good one."

"Yeah." Trent laughed with her.

Johnny and Anne Maria came next.

"All right, bring on the chili!" Johnny grinned eagerly.

"I love chili." Anne Maria smiled.

* * *

Cindy was visibly disgusted by the idea of eating chili as part of the challenge, but she tried to keep up appearances.

"Hurry up, Gina!" Connie glared to her so-called best friend.

 **"I'M COMING!** " Gina growled back.

"Hmph!" Connie folded her arms.

* * *

 ** _*Confession Cam-The Odd Couple*_**

"Bart, don't think this is weird, but you know how I let Connie treat me like crap ever since middle school?" Meg asked her boyfriend.

Bart nodded.

"Well... This is gonna sound weird, but... I had a crush on her," Meg confessed. "I let her treat me like that because it was the only way I'd get her attention."

"You did?" Bart asked.

"I always wanted to be just like her." Meg nodded.

"I see..." Bart was shocked, but he did not love her any less. "I never knew that about you."

"Eh, it kinda died out as the years went on," Meg shrugged. "I think it's because of her step-dad."

"Her step-dad?" Bart asked.

Meg merely shrugged. "Sorry, I don't really know much about her, but when I was in middle school, I tried to be just like her so I'd make some friends... Times were really tough after we first met when Lisa invited me over for the summer when we were ten."

"Oh, yeah..." Bart then took out a photograph of the two of them with Krusty the Clown at Kamp Krusty eight years ago. "Best time ever."

"Even if it had a bad beginning..." Meg agreed.

Bart smiled. "It was better because I got to be with you."

Meg smiled and blushed to that, giving a sweet kiss on the lips to him.

 ** _*End of Confession*_**

* * *

"Miguel, look, there's the chef!" Maya pointed.

"Huh, that was easy," Miguel smiled. "I almost lost my cool back there."

"By looking at Becky." Maya giggled.

"Silencio, Maya, por favor!" Miguel glanced at her.

Maya still giggled as she gave her spices to the chef.

"I see the chef, Becky." Violet said.

"I'm right behind ya." Becky said to her best friend as she came with the spices.

"Okay, I'm getting really worried about Fred and Daphne." Brianna spoke up.

Trent saw the chef was cooking. "Come on, maybe if we hurry, we'll make it back by the time the chili is ready."

"If you leave, then you'll get a 20 minute penalty." Josee smirked.

"Oh, crap, what do we do?!" Trent panicked.

"We gotta finish this challenge first." Brianna decided.

"As the teams were waiting on their chili, the other teams were falling behind." Don narrated.

* * *

"LET'S GO, MAY!" Lee called.

May growled and followed after her sister.

"Come on, Gina, we're far behind enough as it is." Connie scolded.

"Yeah, yeah!" Gina scoffed as she carried her shoes.

Then chef then got the chili ready and delivered it to the teams.

"Get ready, Babe." Jo said.

"Oh, boy..." Justine was a little nervous.

"Now the contestants have to taste their chili and come back to the starting point." Don told the audience at home.

"Just relax and everything will be fine." Jo soothed her girlfriend.

Justine took a deep breath.

"And dinner is served." Don told the contestants.

The chef gave the chili to each of the teams and they started to eat. "Bon appetite." he then grinned to them.

Justine whimpered in response.

"I can't eat this..." Cindy looked sick to her stomach. "Gah..."

"We have to, Cindy, we must!" Maxwell urged her.

"I don't like chili though..." Cindy pouted.

"Come on..." Maxwell encouraged. "Do it for the money, do it for me, do it for the show..."

Cindy gulped with a shudder.

* * *

Johnny and Anne Maria were done with their chili in a flash and they were the first ones to the Chill Zone.

"The Couple, you're in first place!" Don announced.

"All right!" Johnny and Anne Maria cheered.

Jo and Justine finished their chili and were the next ones to the Chill Zone.

"Second place." Don called.

A few teammates did not enjoy their chili so they puked it up.

Cindy and Maxwell finished, Maxwell had his arm around Cindy while she looked very sick to her stomach.

"Third place." Don told them.

Jacques and Josse, Maya and Miguel, Meg and Bart, Mike and June were the next people to arrive.

"Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh place." Don called.

Violet kept eating the chili while Becky was drowning her mouth with a carton of milk. "Thanks, Becky." she said after they then finished.

The two friends then headed over to the Chill Zone with Scott and Jade, Eddy and Double D, Danny and Jenny, Brit and Tiff, Dawn and Arnold, Brianna and Trent, Duncan and Abby, Connie and Gina, and Nazz and Kevin.

"Man, that chili was a real gut burner!" Eddy waved his face.

"I'll say..." Double D gasped.

"I enjoyed it." Jo laughed.

"Tastes like how Ma used to make it." Scott smirked.

* * *

"Still no sign of the Mystery Couple," Don said, then looked to the other contestants. "Has anyone seen Fred and Daphne?"

"No, Don." Brianna replied.

"Look, here comes someone!" Trent pointed.

"It's May and Lee." Double D noticed.

"And the Kankers have made it back as well." Don said.

"We did it, Lee!" May cheered.

"Shut up, May!" Lee shoved her sister with an evil smile.

"What does this mean?" Brianna asked.

"It means that Fred and Daphne are eliminated from the race." Don announced.

"Bummer..." Duncan mumbled.

Fred and Daphne came, they looked very messed up and Fred had lipstick stains all over his face.

"I'm sorry, but you two are out of the race." Don told them.

"Aw, crap, well, this is it..." Daphne frowned, then came over and hugged Brianna nice and tight. "Good luck, Bri, we're gonna root for you."

"Thanks, Daph, have a safe trip home." Brianna smiled back.

The two then shared a hug.

"Take good care of her, buddy, you make her really happy." Fred patted Trent on the back before leaving with Daphne.

"Goodbye..." Brianna whispered as she hugged Fred and Daphne one more time as a tear rolled down her face.

"Goodbye..." Fred and Daphne fronwed, waving goodbye to their good friend.

Brianna sniffled and cried, then hugging Trent.

"It's okay, Bri, they wouldn't want you sad..." Trent hugged her. "At least they finally came together."

"I knew it all along..." Brianna whispered as Fred and Daphne were leaving now.

"Bye!" Ed waved to Daphne. "I loved you in that mermaid movie!"

"I think you mean Ariel, Ed." Double D corrected.

"Who's Ariel Ed?" Ed asked, then gasped. "Is that me as a mermaid, Double D?"

"No, what I mean is-" Double D tried to explain.

"Just let it go, Sockhead," Jo sighed. "Just let it go."

Double D released a long-suffering sigh.

"Who will be the next team out?" Don asked the camera. "Find out next time on the Toondonculus Race!"

"Can we go to Las Vegas now?" Cindy begged.

"Not yet, just be patient, okay?!" Don glared at her.

Cindy sighed, putting her hands in her pockets. "I wanna introduce them to Maxwell..."

"Don't worry, we'll go there, okay?" Don replied.

"Besides, they have a lot of shows to do until they can clear their schedules." Don told her.

Cindy pouted. She then took out her phone and called them again.

* * *

"Here, hold this." Penn gave a nozzle to Teller, filling him with helium to blimp him up like a balloon.

The audience laughed and cheered at this.


	16. Chapter 16

"Last time on the Toondonclus Race, our teams had to ride a mo-ped to the market and then had to ride a camel to the chef to make their chili," Don narrated. "In the end, the Mystery Solvers were eliminated. Who's the next team to be eliminated? Find out on the Toondonclus Race."

* * *

 ** _*Theme Song*_**

* * *

"Welcome, teams," Don greeted. "We're going to Hawaii!"

"Oh, Jo, maybe we'll see Lilo, Stitch, and Nani." Justine smiled to Jo with high hopes.

"Maybe?" Jo shrugged. "Who knows?"

"You've been to Hawaii before, Justine?" Ami asked.

"My brother and I were born in Hawaii." Justine explained.

"Really?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, we lived there for a little while," Justine explained. "Our cousins still live there too, they lived there with..." she then sounded very soft. "Aunt Layla and Uncle Jose..."

"Something wrong, babe?" Jo asked.

"Well... Remember when I said my dad died in a car accident?" Justine asked softly.

Jo nodded, she did remember.

"My aunt and uncle were in the car with them..." Justine revealed. "It was a rainy night and they all went out for a drive... I stayed with Lilo and Nani."

"That's awful!" Ami gasped.

Justine sniffled and wiped a tear from her face. Tiff frowned in sympathy and then handed her a handkerchief. Justine was surprised at the friendly gesture, she then gave a thankful smile and wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback, years before Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley had came into Lilo and Nani's lives*_**

 _Lilo was practicing her hula to show Justin, Justine, Adam, and Nani while Jose played his ukulele._

 _"Oh, no!" Layla frowned. "We're out of milk."_

 _"Really?" Josee asked._

 _"Uh-huh." Layla nodded._

 _"Well, we better go out and get some." Jose suggested._

 _"In this weather?" Andrea glanced at her family. "It's pouring down raining! You could get hurt."_

 _"Don't worry, we'll come right back." Adam stood up._

 _"I'll stay here with Justine, Justin, and Lilo then." Nani offered._

 _"I'll stay here with them." Andrea said._

 _"We'll be back," Adam kissed his wife. "I promise."_

 _Andrea smiled to him._

 _"Be careful." Nani warned her parents._

 _"Daddy!" Lilo cried._

 _"Lilo, remember what we always tell you," Jose bent down to her height. "Ohana means family, family means-"_

 _"Nobody gets left behind..." Lilo said with him._

 _"Or?" Jose prompted._

 _"Or forgotten." Lilo finished._

 _"Exactly," Josee smiled to his younger daughter. "Don't worry, Lilo, we'll be right back."_

 _"Watch over Mommy for me, children." Adam hugged his twins._

 _"We'll try." Justine and Justin said together._

 _Adam smiled, he then left with Jose and Layla in the car and drove off into the rain._

 _"Come on, Lilo," Justine said to her little cousin. "Why don't you show me your dance you're gonna show to your class tomorrow?"_

 _"It goes like this..." Lilo stuck her tongue out in concentration and did her dance._

 _"Be careful, Adam." Andrea warned her husband._

 _"Don't worry, Aunt Andrea." Nani soothed._

 _"They'll be fine... Right?" Lilo tilted her head._

 _"I'm sure of it, kiddo." Nani hugged her little sister._

 _Unfortunately, Nani was not right._

* * *

 _"Excuse me, I need to talk to Andrea Reid and Nani Pelekai." the police officer informed._

 _Andrea came to the door with Nani._

 _"Andrea Reid and Nani Pelekai?" the policeman asked._

 _"Yes, that's us." Nani nodded._

 _"What's the problem?" Andrea added._

 _"I'm afraid there was an accident," the policeman informed softly and sadly. "Jose Pelekai, Layla Pelekai, and Adam Reid were part of an accident and they didn't make it."_

 _"No..." Andrea and Nani both sounded heartbroken._

 _"I'm sorry, ma'am." the policeman sharply sighed._

 _"Mom, what's going on?" Justin asked. "Where's Dad?"_

 _Andrea was crying endlessly._

 _Nani came to Justin and hugged him. "Justin, I'm so sorry..." he started to cry too._

 _Justine came over as Lilo had fallen asleep on the couch. "Where's Dad, Big Brother?" she then asked her twin brother._

 _"Gone..." Justin said to his twin._

 _"Gone?" Justine started to cry._

 _"What am I going to tell Lilo?" Nani got emotional herself._

 _"Nani...?" Lilo asked as she then suddenly woke up. "Where's Mom and Dad?"_

 _"They're gone, Lilo..." Nani hugged her little sister._

 _Justine started to cry._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

Justine was still crying, but Jo was holding her.

"It's okay, babe, it's okay..." Jo soothed.

Eddy sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"It's okay to cry, Eddy." Double D soothed.

"I'm not crying!" Eddy replied. "I'm yawning!"

Nazz, Kevin, Lee, and May laughed however.

"That was the funniest story ever!" Kevin said.

Jo glared to them as she held Justine and held her for the rest of the ride.

The plane was close to landing them into Hawaii. Cindy sighed as she held one of her books and lay her head on Maxwell's shoulder.

"Poor Justine," Gina frowned. "I feel so bad for her."

"What's the big deal?" Connie scoffed.

"Connie, you should know what it's like to lose someone," Gina glared to her friend. "Remember your dad?"

" **NEVER TALK ABOUT HIM!** " Connie hissed.

* * *

Justine sniffed and cried.

"Ugh, Jo, can you make her shut up?!" Nazz groaned.

Jo ignored Nazz and hummed a song to Justine.

"I'm sorry..." Justine whispered to Jo.

"Don't keep it bottled up..." Jo comforted. "Just try to find a happy place."

"I know," Justine sniffled. "It's just a bad memory over there."

"I understand..." Jo soothed. She then hummed the Hawaiian version of Somewhere Over the Rainbow that Justin had taught her.

Justine slowly shut her eyes and sniffled, though slowly calmed down and shut her eyes.

"Ugh, finally," Nazz whined. "I thought she'd never stop crying."

"Come on, Nazz, we've almost lost someone," Cindy frowned. "You could at least show a bit of sympathy."

"What's with you?" Nazz scoffed. "When I first met you, you were afraid to even talk to anyone and now you keep standing up like this!"

"I've gone through basic training to become more assertive..." Cindy slowly shut her eyes, respecting herself. "Now leave Justine alone, she's miserable enough already!"

"Meaning in our language, **STUFF IT OR I'LL STUFF IT FOR YOU!** " Anne Maria threatened.

"Sure, why not?" Cindy mumbled.

"Don't you start with me!" Nazz now argued with Anne Maria.

Anne Maria grabbed a sock and shoved it in Nazz's mouth. "Put a sock in it!"

"Good one." Johnny chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17

Lilo and Stitch were in grass skirts and had flower leis to give to the contestants as they stood by the Don box.

"We get to see Justine again, are you excited, Stitch?" Lilo smiled to her pet.

"Uh-huh." Stitch smiled and nodded.

"Wow, I can't believe we're going to Hawaii," Jenny beamed. "This is so exciting."

"Jazz is gonna be so jealous." Danny chuckled to his robot girlfriend.

"Babe, wake up, we're here." Jo told her girlfriend.

Justine let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Did I cry in my sleep?"

"Just a little bit, but I bet you had a decent dream." Jo soothed.

Justine smiled. "I was hoping you would get along with Lilo, Stitch, and Nani."

* * *

When the plane landed, the contestants were walking down the steps and Lilo and Stitch each gave them a lei as was Hawaiian custom.

"Aloha..." Lilo greeted, then saw who was there and it was her cousin. "Justine!"

"Lilo!" Justine beamed.

The two cousins shared a hug instantly.

"Ooh!" Stitch smiled and climbed onto Justine's back and joined in the hug too.

"Lilo, it's good to see you," Justine smiled. "Oh, look at how much you've grown... Have you been eating your vegetables?"

"Yuck!" Lilo cringed with a laugh. "I haven't seen you since my school's May Day Celebration."

"Just look at you," Justine smiled softly. "You look more and more like your mother every day."

Lilo smiled softly back and gave another hug and put a lei around Justine's neck. "So, who's your partner?" she then asked.

"Lilo, this is Jo." Justine introduced.

Jo came to Justine's side and high-fived Lilo. "Sup, kid?"

Stitch climbed onto Jo's back and put the lei around her neck.

"You remember, Stitch, right?" Lilo smiled.

"Yeah, what's up, Stitch?" Jo greeted.

Stitch greeted her in his language with a laugh.

"Um... Same to you?" Jo smirked.

Lilo laughed a little to this. "Oh, just so you know, Jumba's experiments are all over the island," she whispered so only Justine could hear. "So if you see anything that looks like a cousin, don't freak out. But don't worry, all of the experiments have been turned from bad to good and they all live in their own true place."

"Oh, don't worry, we won't freak out." Jo promised.

"Just warning you, good luck and congratulations on making it this far in the race." Lilo smiled.

"Ih." Stitch nodded in agreement.

"Mahalo, Lilo." Justine smiled as they then went off together.

Lilo and Stitch smiled to them, then gave out more flower leis to the contestants that passed them.

* * *

There were four little girls that were showing up now. The first girl had curly red hair with blue glasses, an olive green short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, and blue sandals. The second girl had poofy dark brown hair with a purple headband, a light lavender short-sleeved shirt, dark purple shorts, and blue sandals. The third girl had short brown hair, a light green short-sleeved shirt, darker green shorts, and blue sandals. And the final girl had blonde hair in high pigtails, a pink tank top, blue shorts, and blue sandals.

"Look girls, Weird-lo and her dog are greeting those Toondonculus people." the red-haired girl told her friends.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jo growled.

"You can't tell us what to do, right girls?" the red-head sneered.

"Yeeeeeaaahhh!" the other three mindlessly agreed.

Justine came to the three girls who were basically the red-headed girl's lackeys. "Why do you always do what Myrtle tells you to?"

"Because she's our friend, so it's none of your business." the blonde girl scoffed.

"Why don't you like my cousin Lilo then?" Justine folded her arms.

"Well... Because... Myrtle told us to!" the dark-haired girl glared, folding her arms back.

"Do you even know my cousin Lilo other than what Myrtle told you?" Justine prompted.

The three girls were actually silent.

"Myrtle won't let us, she said if we became her friends, then we'd be weird..." the short-haired girl explained. "I don't even like tea parties or playing with dolls, I wanna play hockey, but no one ever does what I want..."

"We always do what Myrtle says..." the blonde girl added.

"No matter what." the puffy-haired girl finished.

"You guys realize that she's not your friend, right?" Jo said to the other little girls. "She acts like she's your best friend but, in reality, she's not."

The three girls then looked to each other.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we got work to do." Justine said apologetically before leaving with her girlfriend to the Don box.

"Just think about what I said." Jo warned the little girls.

Jo and Justine then went off together, leaving the three girls alone with their thoughts.

* * *

The Don box was by a lighthouse as a yellow electric creature was operating the lighthouse.

"What kind of animal is that?!" Kevin asked.

"Is it dangerous?" Nazz got worried.

"Look, Johnny, it's a mouse... Or a possum." Anne Maria pointed out.

"Maybe it's a weasel?" Johnny suggested.

"He's one of Stitch's cousins," Justine told the others. "I think that one's Sparky. Lilo told me all about Stitch's cousin and how she and Stitch traveled the whole island to hunt them down and turn them into good guys."

"He's adorable," Jenny beamed. "Come here, little guy, we won't hurt you."

The yellow creature purred gently, since it was daytime, he decided to leave the lighthouse alone and he slithered around and came over to Jenny. Jenny smiled and patted the illegal genetic mutation on the head gently.

"Alooohhaaaa..." the yellow creature forced itself to say.

"Wow, he can talk!" Danny was surprised.

May fainted.

"Oh, get up, May!" Lee scolded.

May mumbled in a daze. The yellow creature pointed to the Don box. Justine and Jo took their clue out.

"'Aloha and welcome to Hawaii and not France, a lot of people here are known to dance'." Jo read aloud the clue.

"I bet we have to go to Lilo's hula school." Justine suggested.

"To the school!" Jo proclaimed before picking up Justine and carrying her bridal style.

"Oh, my..." Justine blushed. "My Superman."

"I'd prefer to be Batman." Jo said.

"Then my Batman." Justine smiled.

Jo chuckled and the two dashed off to the hula school.

"I think it's the school," Jenny said as she read the clue. "That's the only place where they dance."

"Plus it's too early for a luau, those are usually at night." Danny agreed.

"We better get going to the school." Jenny suggested.

Half of the teams went to the hula school while the other half went to the luau.

"We're doing good, Jacques, I'd like to see the Delinquent Siblings try to catch up to us." Josee said to her partner.

"Are you sure this luau place is the right way to go though?" Jacques asked. "A lot of other people are going to the hula school."

"Maybe you're right." Josee narrowed her eyes.

Jacques shrugged innocently. "I'm just sayin'..."

"Well, let's check out the school!" Josee then said.

"Come on, Cindy, let's go to the school." Maxwell said.

"I'm going as fast as I can..." Cindy panted. "These Hawaiian airwaves are hotter than home."

"So, where's the school, Babe?" Jo asked.

"Turn right and keep going straight." Justine instructed.

"Got it." Jo nodded to that.

"This place brings back memories," Justine sighed. "If only Justin were here to see this."

"Maybe he's watching wherever he is right now." Jo suggested.

Justine smiled in hopes of that.

* * *

Dee Dee and Ed made it to the hula school first and were with Lilo's hula teacher. "HELLO!"

"Erm... Aloha..." Moses smiled nervously.

Jo and Justine were then the next team to come in.

"Aloha, Moses." Justine smiled to her little cousin's dance teacher.

"Ah, is that you, Justine?" Moses asked. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Justine smiled bashfully.

"Looks like you all made the right choice to stop through here," Moses smiled. "Lots of the rest of you ended up in the luau."

"You were right, Jenny, it was at the school." Danny said to his girlfriend.

"Was there every any doubt?" Jenny smiled proudly for herself.

"All right, Tubby, out with it, tell us where our next clue is!" Brit demanded.

"That's not very nice..." Moses didn't like the way he was adressed.

"You have to forgive my cousin," Tiff warned. "She's got a screw loose."

Brit growled.

"Just be a little more polite next time." Moses warned.

"Yes, sir." Brit gritted through her teeth.

"Thank you." Moses told her.

"Babe, look, there's the Don Box." Jo pointed.

"All right, let's go." Justine replied.

"Hold it, before you can do the next challenge, you have to do my challenge." Moses told them.

"Oh, you have a challenge?" Connie asked. "What's that? A battle of the dance?"

"No, this," Moses said before clapping his hands and this made Limbo sticks catch on fire. "One member from each team has to do limbo without having their clothes catching on fire."

"Limbo with fire sticks!?" the others asked in surprise.

"Yes, many fire dancers do it here, remember, if you do catch on fire, you're out, but please remeber to stop, drop, and roll." Moses told them.

"That sounds easy." Justine giggled.

"Ugh, that's only because you were born here!" Connie scoffed.

Justine gave her a look.

"Ed and Dee Dee, since you were here first, you go first." Moses told the 'Dumb Blondes'.

"Let's go, Ed." Dee Dee said.

"How low can you go?" Ed laughed.

* * *

Dee Dee went first on her tip toes and ducked under the fiery stick. Ed laughed and crawled like a worm. Moses clapped for them. Connie and Gina went next, Gina was very nervous, but she made it through.

"Jo, Justine, you guys are next." Moses then said.

"I haven't limbo'd in a long time..." Justine said before taking a deep breath and making it safely across.

Jo followed behind her.

"I hope you brought extra clothes, Justine, because you're gonna get burned." Nazz taunted.

"I hope you called the fire department." Justine retorted.

"Kevin and Nazz, you are next." Moses called.

"Let's do this, Kevin!" Nazz called.

'You got it!" Kevin saluted.

"You might wanna take off your hat, it might catch in the fire." Moses advised

"No way, this hat _never_ comes off, buddy!" Kevin retorted.

"It just might be a fire hazard." Moses was trying to help him.

"He has a bad haircut under his hat." Jo told the hula teacher.

"Shut your mouth, Elliot, or else!" Kevin threatened.

"Just trying to help..." Moses sighed.

Nazz went under the limbo stick first.

Kevin went next, but then a flame jumped from the stick and caught onto his hat like Moses said. "HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!"

"I tried to warn you," Moses said to him. "Stop, drop, and roll!"

"Is it out yet?!" Kevin yelped as he stopped, dropped, and rolled.

The other contestants went to go under limbo. Cindy saw Kevin, she knew he was an enemy, but she found a pitcher of water and splashed it on Kevin, then took off his hat and stomped on it to get the flame out and smiled once it was.

"MY HAT!" Kevin swiped it from her and put it back on his head.

"I help people and look at where it gets me." Cindy sighed.

"It says 'Come to the place of where they have a Luau, Where you have to duel'." Justine read the next clue.

"A duel at a luau?" Jo asked.

"I don't know anything about it, but you might wanna ask Nani's boyfriend David if you see him." Moses suggested.

"Mahalo plenty, Moses." Justine smiled at the hula instructor.

"No problem," Moses smiled. "It was nice seeing you again, Justine."

"To the Luau!" Jo called as she carried Justine bridal style.

Jo and Justine went ahead to the luau while the others went through limbo.

"Hurry up, Tiff!" Brit scolded.

"Ain't no way I'm gonna get barbecued!" Tiff backed out of the challenge.

" **YOU'RE DOING IT OR ELSE!** " Brit threatened.

"Ugh... Fine..." Tiff glared back at Brit, she then took a little stretch and did the limbo as best as she could.


End file.
